Story Mode: Leo
by Tetra Furuba
Summary: Welcome to the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6, Rookie Tekken Fighter Leo" Completely not related to the game, I'm just making all this Jazz up. If something ends up being right, it was just luck. Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1: Sing For Absolution

Story Mode: Leo

Chapter One - Sing for Absolution

The sun was bright as it was high in the sky, the hour early but the heat not so. There was but a simple breeze to keep the weather from being impeccable that would occasionally turn to more than the soft brush of air against one's skin. The birds sang loud and clear, full of cheer as the spring settled in fully. There was a slight chill in the air due to the early hour, the smell of freshly cut grass and newly laid flowers filled the air only to cover the very faint scent of rotting skin and decaying matter.

It was annoying how the place Leo hated the most was the place that felt the most peaceful. This place with it's neatly cut grass and it's dizzying sense of remorse and loneliness, it was only making every fiber in his body ache with a pain that wouldn't disappear until he had his hands on Kazuya Mishima….his hands on the truth, on revenge.

Leo's father had been a spelunker, or rather, a cave enthusiast. He'd love the feeling of finding a dark cavern in which he did not know what was at the other end. Sadly, it was this that took him away from his young family. Though he'd left his wife and child with enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives, Leo's mother did not quit her job at G Corporation to raise the young child. Even so, Leo loved his mother with the utmost heart just as he had love his father.

Leo was raised practically by the 'help' in his estate and he didn't mind much. After all, it was he's dearest friend who had encouraged him to take up a martial art. And so, along side this dear friend, although different arts, Leo began to learn the ways of Bajíquán at the tender age of eight. He took ease to the art of Hakkyokuken and became very good at it; a good thing, for he would prove to need it.

Ten years later Leo received the terrifying and most unsettling news that his mother had been murdered. Enraged by sorrow, he made sure that the police did a full investigation only for the murder to be labeled 'Unsolved' after a span of four months. Furiously, Leo investigated with his own resources and will until one day, just before his nineteenth birthday, he'd caught news of G-Corporations 'hero' Kazuya Mishima. Further investigation would have it that he may have been involved in his mothers demise.

And now, as he knelt in front of his mothers grave, he vowed that he would not return until he'd had his revenge for his mothers death. He whispered one last prayer before rest a bouquet of flowers and standing up, a five-foot-nine blond with blue eyes, white skin and slightly feminine discomposure. He wore a black stretch-leather fit shirt with sleeves down to just below the elbow, with five buckles down the front; two atop the chest, three down the stomach. Atop that, he wore a white, red and black leather jacket unzipped with black and red fingerless gloves. He wore plain faded blue jeans that tucked into his brown boots with four buckles. His belt was a brown that matched his boots and the holster on his right leg that carried his 'slightly' old fashioned pistol. To top off his most comfortable outfit, he wore a red scarf around his neck; something that most of his staff would call 'a little too girly' for him. He didn't care.

He turned around with a confidence upon his face and in his eyes that only meant that his journey was about to begin. He walked from the cemetery and towards the black 1925 Rolls-Royce Phantom that awaited him at the gate, catching a few stares from other people walking into the resting hall. He opened the round passenger door and took the seat, nodding to the drive beside him, "Let's go home, Rudolph."

"Of course, Sir." he answered in his awkward German accent before starting the engine and driving away from the somber place behind.

Leo was German born and raised, but preferred to speak in English, making his staff do the same. Though most of them could not pull off the American accent as Leo did, they obliged the young master by learning the language to it's fullest; if only out of respect for the boy.

As the Phantom I pulled up to the estate, Leo flashed Rudolph a smile, "Up and early, tomorrow." he nodded, "I'll need to be at the airport at three."

"You realize that I'll be up and about before you are even awoken, Sir?" he gave a soft smile, "After all, the Master is a stubborn as a mull in the morning hours."

"Yeah," he chuckled once, "but this time is different."

"Indeed…"

"Well," he opened the door and slipped out from the red leather black stitching seat, "See you, than." he closed the door and made for the large brown wooden front doors of the estate. He pushed the door open with ease before kicking it closed behind him as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on a poll. He looked towards the right where a young woman two years his senior walked out towards him, a tray of tea with her, "Thank you, Meena."

"You know, your flight is a whole day away, Leo, why not rest the rest of this day?" she handed him the cup of tea, "After all, I doubt you will be resting well for a long while."

"I might…or, I might get in a few hours of training." he took a sip of the tea, the taste sweet but not so sweet that it killed the taste of the blackberry tea.

"Mmm, if it's training you want, I'd be glad to help. Of course, we'd all be glad to help. Your mother did not hire trained help for nothing…some days, I wonder if she knew she was going to leave you."

"Some days, … so do I." he paused for a moment to wonder if his mother had known. If she had, couldn't she have prevented it? "Only god knows now." he took another swallow before placing the cup upon Meena's tray, "In any case, I'll take you up on that offer….you and Georg." he nodded, "And tell Georg to bring Gustav as well, the more variety the better."

"What time? Or do you insist on doing it now?"

"Now, of course! You know I'll eventually get bored and call on you anyway." he rolled his eyes before taking the tray from Meena and placing it on a stand not far away, "Someone else will clean it up, right now I need you to run and get Georg and Gustav!"

"Hmph, well then, impatient little _boy, _where do you want to play today?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Mmm…good question…" he tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, a small grin on his face, "Northeast firing range." he walked towards a wall and leaned against it, tapping his phone, "Call me when you've gathered the boys. From that time, you'll have five minutes to get to the range. If I beat you, I'll dock an hours pay. An hour for every minute."

He could see the cold steal behind Meena's eyes when he mentioned the docking. The only thing that ever pissed this woman off that Leo did was dock her pay. He knew he might lose this race.

"Fine." was all she said before turning around and walking out the doors.

"Fine." he repeated before crossing his own arms. He looked at the very empty and very white hall he stood in. Other than a few stands, a couple of busts and some nice curtains, it looked very plain. He didn't mind, after all, he didn't feel that walking into a room full of jazz the moment he came home was very comforting. Of course, that didn't mean his home was boring, either. When he was little, he'd always had a field day just exploring the house and grounds. He knew all it's secrets now, and those secrets he would use to beat Meena and the boys once she called.

He didn't have to wait long. The moment the phone rang was almost exactly the moment it hung up and Leo was running down the left corridor towards a very old tapestry. He practically slid behind it and into the hidden door, not bothering to close it behind him as he sprinted down the dark and very turnable passage. He'd skid a few times until he reached the stairs and began running down a straight and narrow passages past other halls and sets of stairs, only turning left once. After two minutes he reached the set of stairs he wanted and upon climbing them and pushing out the trap door above, he found him self a few meters from the range. He almost toppled towards the gate and threw him self inside only to find the three others already there, waiting for him.

"H-how did you get here so fast!" he panted, supporting him self against the gate.

"Gustav was already at the range, so when Meena called you, you had already lost." Georg shrugged.

Leo looked in disbelief before giving a big sigh, lowering his head in utter defeat.

--

Leo sat up in his bed, sighing. He glanced at the clock, noting the time as one-fifty three in the morning. He rubbed his eyes before clumsily making his way to his closet, opening it and pulling out a large duffle bag. He should have packed yesterday so that he'd get an extra thirty minutes of sleep but he hadn't and so now he was wobbling around his room, looking for clothing, luxuries and papers such as his passport.

After about ten minutes of searching, he just picked up his cell phone and held down the one key. After a brief pause a very tired voice answered, "Halo?"

"Meena- have you seen my passport?" he replied in a just as tired voice.

He heard a groan, "What? Didn't you pack yesterday?"

"N-nein…"

"Leo….ugh, did you check your middle drawer?"

"I did already, twice…"

"Check again." she hung up.

With sluggish movements, he opened the drawer and began to toss papers out of it. After a moment, he picked up a small black book and rolled his eyes, tossing it into the duffle bag.

--

Leo sat in a hard chair in the airport, yawning as he waited for his flight to be called. It was marked as delayed and every time he looked at the bored, he cringed. It was almost noon, and the plane hadn't made it yet. His flight was supposed to leave at nine thirty, almost three hours ago. It was times like this he wished there were more one-stop flights.

Just as a woman's voice began to announce something in German, another woman came up to him with a smile, "Sir?" she asked in German.

"Mm, what?" he replied in his natural tongue.

"Your flight will be boarding in fifteen minutes." she nodded before walking away just as ten or fifteen people came out of a terminal.

Leo stood up and picked up his duffle bag before looking around at all of the Chinese people who had come from where ever their plane had been. He yawned again before he spotted a small old man having trouble getting his bag back. Stifling another yawn, he walked to the luggage bay and took hold of this man's bag, pulling it out swiftly and placing it on the floor, "There you go."

The man smiled up at him before speaking in his tongue, something Leo could not understand. He assumed he was thanking him from the small bows he gave and just smiled. He was about to walk away before the man grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Leo turned around and gave the man a questioning look before the old man pointed at the tag on his own bag. Leo looked at it and saw that this man was also going to Japan.

"Oh. Ummm, you're going to Japan as well?" he asked before continuing, "Well, then…I guess I'll help you with your luggage." knowing this is what the man wanted.

Again, the man spoke in his tongue before leading Leo towards another luggage bay to drop his bag off, only a terminal away. Leo handed the bag over before walking with this man towards their plane dock, trying to tune out his constant foreign rambling.

--

It was ten in the morning when Leo had finally found him self at the address of where he was supposed to register for the tournament. He looked up at the stadium and began to feel nervous for the first time since he'd made up his mind to follow Kazuya Mishima into the tournament. Maybe it was the lack of sleep from the flight over or the fact that he had to escort the old man all over Japan until he found where he presumed a relative lived. And than, he had to find his own hotel which then took about an hour to check into. Than, his wake up call hadn't come and so he'd been too late to take the car to the stadium, so he had to manage to get there him self.

After all that, he stood in front of the glass doors holding his duffle bag over his left shoulder, wondering what would become of his life after he walked through those doors.

"First steps always the hardest."

Leo almost yelled when he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around quickly to see a somewhat taller white man smirking at him.

"Don't worry, kid. It get easier." he said before walking past him and into the stadium, each stride full of confidence.

From the sound of it, that man was British. He looked a little familiar but he couldn't tell from that small meeting for sure. Leo took a deep breath before nodding his head and licking his dry lips. He cleared his throat before voicing, "Don't worry Leo, you can do this…" aloud. With a shaky stance, he took the first step.

-Chapter Two - The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6-

__

"Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament Six; Rookie Tekken Fighter Leo."

"Why, thank you." he said as he took the card in hand. "Through those doors, than?" he asked, pointing to the opposite set of doors. "I mean, there isn't any other way."


	2. Chapter 2: TKofIFT 6

Story Mode: Leo

Chapter Two - The King of Iron First Tournament 6

"Are you here to register?"

Leo looked at the thin woman in a black skirted suit as she stared at him with eyes that could only mean to pry. The address that he had been given was this building, but from the out side, he couldn't have been sure. It was a stadium and supposedly, there was some sort of sports team practicing inside, so as to why it was closed from the public for the day. There weren't any 'sports' happening, as far as Leo could see.

"For the tournament?" he asked, just to clarify.

"Of course." she nodded before holding out a clip board full of white sheets of paper, "Fill these out. When you are done, please make your way just beyond the glass doors to your right. In there you'll have your I.D. card made. From there, that is to be seen." and with that, she walked away towards the other side of the room to speak to a woman who didn't seem fond of clothing.

Leo shrugged before sitting down and beginning on the papers, pulling from inside the bag he had brought with him a pair of reading glasses:

'Name: Leo

Age: 19

Gender.-

Fighting Style: Baijiquan

Reason For Entering: Rev- Just Because.

By singing your name below you agree to any and all ….'

Leo rolled his eyes before signing his name on the first sheet, flipping through the rest, just signing away. He didn't much care about liability or the like. All he wanted was a chance to clear things up. But who knew the registration for the King of the Iron Fist Tournament would be so…standard?

After a moment, he sighed, putting the glasses back. He stood, pulled the bag over one shoulders before walking to the glass doors to his right. He took a breath before pulling one of the doors open and walking into the next room. This room was relatively small, with only a woman wearing the same suit as the first with a lap top, a camera and a photo screen. When they had said I.D. card, he thought they'd be taking head shots, but it seemed that there was no chair.

As he walked towards a bench to put his bag down, he looked at some of the copies of the fighters before him I.D. cards. He noticed that they all seemed to be posing in some way or another. He shrugged before walking to the woman and handing her the clip board.

She took it, looked it over before typing something into the lap top, a new file, no doubt.

"Leo? You don't have a last name?" she asked after a moment.

"I do, of course. I just rather keep it simple, d'you know?"

"Mmm, right. Than please take a spot in front of the photo screen." she said, pointing to the white screen. As he did, she began again, "It isn't really necessary, but most fighters like to show off a little when taking this picture. You're welcome to do so. Don't worry, this camera is very good, it will catch any movement you do."

"A-alright…" he stuttered as he stood in front of the screen. He didn't want to look stupid, being the only fighter standing straight. He nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll show off a bit, too."

"Than in five seconds from when I stop talking, the camera will begin to take ten snaps of your movement. You'll be aloud to chose which shot you want as well as a background if you'd like. And from now, five starts."

Leo counted in his head down to two before moving swiftly, one foot forward at an angle to his left, spread out. His torso leaned up and with a tilt forward as he brought his, right arm back a bit, the left reaching out with a force that made the red scarf around his neck flow behind him. Snap.

"Alright. Now, if you would please choose your setting." the woman said as Leo walked towards her and the lap top. The shots were very clear for a movement with that much speed behind it. He decided to pick the shot with the scarf at the pinnacle of flutter as well as adding a greenish back ground with an Asian looking scenery. The woman printed out the card and looked at it for a moment before looking up at him, staring into his face, "No specified gender? Curious." she smirked before handing the card over to the now slightly blushing boy. "Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament Six; Rookie Tekken Fighter Leo."

"Why, thank you." he said as he took the card in hand. "Through those doors, than?" he asked, pointing to the opposite set of doors. "I mean, there isn't any other way."

"Well, yes. But from this point on, we cannot guarantee what happens. Good luck." she added, "Oh, just a second! I almost forgot to give you the most important things!" she pulled a small black cell phone from a bag beside the floor. She pressed a few keys on it before handing it over, "This will be your worst and best friend. Worst because it tells you who your fighting when your fighting. Best because it has a little blue key on it. If you press this key, we will assume that you are injured beyond capability of continuing the tournament." she smiled before continuing, "It also has a number in there that you should call once you've got the location for your next fight. I'll let you figure that one out on your own. Now, I've already registered you into the phone, to activate it, all you have to do is hold the pound key. Also," she said, pulling another small gizmo out of the bag beside her, handing it to Leo, "This is probably the most helpful item you've ever seen. Just put it in your ear and tap it once to turn it on. It'll translate any language into your native or respective tongue. Isn't that neat?" she smiled, "Now, this really is good bye. Good luck, again."

"Thanks, again." he said before taking up his bag and walking through the doors, trying to get used to the newly inserted ear piece.

What he saw would have shocked any normal person. Hell, it shocked him a tad. There were fighters in this stadium, real Tekken Fighters. They all looked so serious and Leo knew that they all had a reason for being there. This was his chance. If he could find that man, he'd surely….

Almost instantly as he was walking through the rows he was distracted. Just a few rows down from where he stood was a bear. A huge brown bear. And a ways beyond that he could make out a little Chinese woman talking to another animal, this time a Panda. And just maybe a meter away from them was not one, but two Kangaroo's idling next to a rather large boxing ring in which was currently empty. He walked down a few more rows before taking the left isle, opposite of the bear. He walked a while before pulling out the phone and holding the pound key.

A second later, the screen lit up with his name on it. Another second and it rang.

"Halo?" he answered quickly.

"_Leo. Your first match has not been decided as of yet. Please wait for our next call in the stadium with the rest of the fighters. Be weary, a fight can start at any time and any place. The stadium it self is one of many stages you might be venturing to. It'd be wise to stay out the other fighters ways." _the phone clicked and the line went dead. From the sound of the English woman's words, it was best to keep a low profile until he left the stadium.

"Well, then I guess I'll just sit down and watch what happens." he said to him self aloud before taking a seat in a fairly empty area. He leaned back to relax, his eyes and ears not doing so. They watched those near him, and listened for those behind. If that woman was telling the truth, someone could end up fighting right in front of him.

---

"Let's see what Meena snuck into my bag last night…" he said after a while of waiting as the seats around him began to fill. Leo pulled the duffle bag towards him and unzipped one of the smaller pockets, allowing him to pull out a small juice packet only. It would seem his last comment to the woman made her reluctant to make him any real food for when he actually wanted it.

"Oh, damn…" he muttered before ripping a hole into the packet with his teeth, slowly sucking the strawberry kiwi liquid from the pouch. His blue eyes focused on the center of the arena as two people began to fight. So, the tournament had officially started it seemed.

Around him, a few people answered their phones before standing and leaving, no doubt to their required location. He watched as a group of three men sat down in the empty seats beside him, talking loudly as if they were alone. One man seemed of American decent, another of Asian and the last of English. Her raised a brow, recognizing the third from earlier. An odd trio indeed.

Of course, nothing could be as odd as the strange robotic monstro walking down the aisle, other fighters trying to squeeze away from him as he passed. What the hell was that thing? It was obviously not human with how bulky it was and the way the floor beneath him cracked a bit with every step. It had to way a ton in the least.

As it passed the three men and Leo, the American spoke, "Heh, I guess that's the new model this year."

"Looks the same to me. Then again, they've always looked the same." the Asian added.

"Do they always?" the English man asked before leaning back, hands behind his head, "I 'spose they've always been easy to beat than, too."

"About the same." the American nodded before he pulled the same black phone Leo had out and opened it. He groaned before standing and placing the little thing back into his pocket, "Looks like my ass is goin' back to America."

"Mmm, that's a little dumb. They fly you here from America to be in this tournament, then the blocks fly you back for your first round." the English man said, shaking his head, "Well, best of luck to ya."

"I'll be meeting you out there." the Asian nodded, as if it were already decided before hand.

Leo watched the American leave before letting his blue gaze fall back down on to the fight. It seemed like it was almost over. Both men looked extremely wore out after their three minute bout. In truth, this fight was lasting longer than the German would ever have expected. He supposed all the matches were about this length; after all, they weren't here because they couldn't fight.

Leo leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fingers lightly laced as he watched the fight end with one man slamming his fist into the others face. Some who were watching cheered while the majority only seemed to take note that they would probably face that man sometime later.

He zoned out a bit, looking to the person below his seat. It was an old man. It was almost baffling that a Grandmaster would be here and yet, there was no other explanation to the little man sitting in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized this man as someone he might need to watch out for; after all, he had years of experience over Leo's young shoulders. Suddenly, he realized that this little man felt somehow familiar to him. Had he met him before?

"Oi…oi!"

Leo blinked some before turning to his right, looking past the Asian man who was staring at him to the English one, "What?"

"You're Leo, right?"

He blinked, in confusion. His expression must have shown this for the man pointed to his name tag before continuing, "Well, if you haven't notice, Leo, you're about to forfeit your match."

"Leo."

"What?" the English man asked in confusion to the young boys answer.

"My name isn't pronounced Lee-Oh. It's Lay-oh…got it?" he tapped his temple before shaking his head, eyes wide, "Wait? Forfeit my match!"

"Yeah, Lay-OH," he stressed before pointing towards the electric board flashing his name and another he couldn't pronounce, "better hurry!"

"Oh, shit!" was all he said before grabbing his bag and practically hopping over the two men into the aisle. He pushed his way passed a few people, quickly running down the steps towards the center as quickly as he could, yelling, "Yo', wait! I'm here, I'm here! G-ah!"

He nearly tripped as he rammed into someone. He didn't have time for this, "Oh, damn, sorry!" he yelled behind him as he heard what he could only presume to be cursing in a Spanish language. He was about five steps close before throwing his bag into the ditch designated for the fighters belongings and jumping down the flight. He landed low, his finger tips touching the ground beside his feet before he practically threw him self into the ring, panting before leaning against the ropes, "Warten….bitte, ….I'm here…"

" 'Ha! This is who you expect me to fight? A little boy?'" the tall and slightly dark man said, his words automatically translating into Leo's right ear. The man crossed his arms and leaned back against the ropes of the ring holding a cocky gaze.

Leo raised a brow before he raised himself up to his normal height, his eyes focusing on the man before him. He glanced back to the board that illuminated their names and re-read the man's alias, 'Zhang Fei', so, he was Chinese. He looked as if he was in pretty good shape with his lean muscle structure around his tall figure. He wondered what type of style he fought with.

"Ready? Fight!"

The voice seemingly came from no where but it acted like a defilibrator on the young German, sending him into his stance of his left arm brought forward, fingers open. His right arm was brought in, slight fist shifted upwards while his legs following the pattern as he controlled his breath. As his opponent came at him, he lowered his body starting off with a round house before bringing his right fist up into the man's oncoming gut, "Shh-tat!" he let out in exertion. The man gasped before tightening his stomach and jumping back, bringing his fists up just above his head; Leo frowned, Chinese Kick Boxing.

"Don't think you can win with that weak form." Leo said before advancing, left foot first. He saw right through this man who, in Leo's opinion, needed way more practice if he even hoped to advance in the tournament. Starting with a short side upper cut from the right hand, Leo began to advance on the man in a strong, fast paced combo consisting of many flat palms, knee's up and powerful shoulders.

From those who had been watching, it almost seemed like the poor Chinese man didn't even see the young boy coming before his face hit the mat, ending the first round and as it was, ending the match.

-Chapter Three - Cemetery -

_He gasped, putting the pistol away, one hand on his chest. "This guy better get here fast, I might just die here…" he voiced, hoarsely._


	3. Chapter 3: Cemetery

Story Mode: Leo

Chapter Three - Cemetery

The clock was ticking down, only fifteen seconds left until the match would end in a draw. Leo could not afford to lose this fight, and he didn't plan to. His blue eyes narrowed on the very large man in front of him. He could see the sweat shining all over his fat face, his odor absurd after the long battle, causing the German fighter to wrinkle his nose whenever he got nearer to him. Under his pits, the red shirt was dark crimson from the sweat caused by chasing down and pummeling the nineteen year old around the stage. This American may look more worn than Leo, but truth be told, his body ached from the force of this man. He didn't look it, but the fat man can fight extremely well, and he was absurdly fast for his weight.

All this aside, Leo looked into his eyes only a few feet away from his own, they were just as determined. He somewhat wondered what it was that made this Bob join the tournament, what made all the fighters join. No one wanted to lose, but Leo wouldn't. He could feel the determination running through his every aching muscle, and it was this that made him move just an inch, but that inch was a mile for Bob, the fight man releasing a sound of force as he filled the gap between the two quickly, his large fist aiming for a knock out blow to Leo's face.

Leo's eyes widened, catching the man's movements just barley with enough time to duck down, turn half an inch to the right and step forward, leaning front, a wave coming down from his shoulder to his elbow that popped rigidly out, slamming his slightly opened hand fist right into the mans diaphragm. The wave of pressure to the wall below the rib cage would knock the wind from the mans lungs, making him cough up some things, a glisten of red within before toppling forward, almost onto Leo who once again barley moved out of the way. It felt as though time had stopped from the moment Bob charged to when he fell, all the while, Leo holding his breath as the clock stopped at four seconds. A small strand of silence before the words rang out, allowing the young man to breath again, music to his ears.

"Leo Wins."

And that voice belonged to the only spectator of the match, a small spectacled Chinese man who immediately began to send this information through his lap top just as he had done the previous four matches. Once before, Leo peeked over to read the script sent:

'Fallen Colony:

Leo

Match 2 - Win

Bob

Match 2 - Lose '

It was basic and almost insulting but Leo was sure once it was sent it turned into something more…technical than just saying who won and who lost on what stage in which match. Or maybe it really was that simple, and maybe Leo was just being over speculating.

In any case, Leo sighed in relief as Bob was being helped up by two men who came from seemingly no where, surely to escort him to some hospital or clinic. As Bob passed by, he stopped and spoke in his American accent, "And all this time, I was making my body stronger for bigger opponents. Who'da thought a skinny kid would take me down!" he tossed a throaty laugh before letting the men help him off. Skinny. He wasn't that skinny, and he wasn't much of a kid either. He rubbed the back of his head before looking to the Chinese man who was already holding out a piece of paper with a phone number inside of it. This number would tell him where his next match would be. Hopefully, it was somewhere far off so that he could rest a bit in-between flights.

Pulling out his cell phone opposite the old pistol, he dialed the mostly zeroed number. It rang once before a woman's voice spoke, "Cemetery. Opponent: Random. Flight leaves nearest Air Port in thirty minutes." the phone clicked and the call ended.

Thirty minutes? Was there even an air port around here? He'd soon find out that it was a makeshift little thing with a helicopter waiting for him and only him. Once upon it, seated carefully as to not hurt his aching body, Leo was out cold.

How much time had passed since he had left the last stage? It must have been quite some time because he felt as if he'd slept days. What had awoken him was the polite screaming at him, telling him to get out. Groggily, he appeased the man who was muttering something about having to pick up 'that bouncy Chinese girl again'.

He hopped from the copter and onto the dirt below. He was on a road lit up by lanterns. He turned around to find the road behind him completely dark. The silence after the noisy copter was out of ear reach was eerie to the young man. "Alright…." he nodded to him self, taking the obvious choice of route down the lantern-lit road. It wasn't long until the soft glow lit up the gates to the cemetery, a very old one at that. Some of the walls of private lots were falling apart and there were some old matted graves littering the floor. Leo wasn't really afraid of anything but he hated being in cemeteries, only ever going to one to visit his mothers grave. If the darkness wasn't creepy enough, it started to rain the moment he stepped into the place, the water making the soil mushy, and almost hallow. He walked around slowly, feeling childish that something might pop up from underground. The hair on the back of his neck rose at every sound and in a flash, at the same time lightening struck a tree, lighting it on fire, Leo yelled rather girly, pulled out the old pistol and shot at something that had moved beyond a bush. A squeak was sounded and a huge rat scampered away, the biggest critter he'd ever seen.

He gasped, putting the pistol away, one hand on his chest. "This guy better get here fast, I might just die here…" he voiced, hoarsely. His crystal eyes seemed to go between focused and unfocused as he turned slowly around to look at the surrounding area that he found him self in. Licking his lips, he began to walk slowly around the graves towards the center of the cemetery.

He sighed when he looked at his watch, he'd been there for fifteen minutes already and his opponent still had not showed up. He was told that there could be a rather long wait in-between fights because of the uncertainty between the other fighters matches but honestly, he hoped he didn't have to camp out in this place. Getting tired of standing, he walked over to one of the broke walls and pulled him self onto it, leaning back against a higher arch. He didn't feel the chill of the rain anymore but he knew the temperature was dropping as his breath began to become visible with every breath he took. He swallowed, the inside of his throat feeling tender. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold.

" 'Getting cozy up there, whitey?'"

Leo blinked a few times, his eyes having closed with out him knowing. He shook his head some before looking around and down towards where the voice came from. He raised a brow at the Japanese girl wearing a blue jumper-like outfit. He wondered if she actually thought it was stylish. He hopped down, stretching some, "Sorry…I kinda couldn't help it since you're so slow."

The girl smirked a bit, placing her arms on her waist, cocking her head just slightly, "You _were _kinda cute until you opened that stupid mouth of yours."

"Stupid? Cute?" Leo smirked, rubbing his nose, "Why, thank you! I wouldn't want to be _anything_ like you, after all!"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, "You just insulted your self, dummy."

"It's only an insult if I see it as one." he held out his hand, "Leo."

"Kazama, Asuka." she said, ignoring his hand, "Enough with your formal bull shit, let's get this over with pretty boy." she began to roll her shoulders.

Leo frowned slightly before smiling once more, "Damn, you're annoying." he shrugged. "More reason to win this match, I guess."

"Not so fast! You should realize you're no match for me." she shook her finger at him, "Besides, I have to get to Jin and you're not going to stand in my way."

"Jin? As in Jin Kazama?" Leo snorted, "Good luck with that…aren't you two related or something?"

"What? Ugh, let's just fight already blondey."

"Don't get mad! I'm just saying." Leo licked his lips before shaking his hair, the water flying off, some of it intentionally hitting the girl in the face.

Leo supposed this was a mistake since Asuka didn't seem to take it so lightly as she yelled before bringing her fist right for Leo's face. The quick boy leaned back, dodging the girl barley before brining his food up to kick her away. The force between them caused the two to slip, both falling down into the cemetery mud.

"Ugh!" Asuka voiced as she crawled to her feet, slapping the mud from her body making a pinched up face.

Leo couldn't blame her as he pushed him self up, whipping the mud from his front. The mud on his clothing brought the odd stench of death upon him, making him gag slightly before having to duck down and to the right to avoid a flip from Asuka. He growled some as the girls right foot caught his left ankle, bringing him down with it back into the mud. When she hopped off, he pushed him self up before bending low to sweep her off her feet, her falling backwards into the slushy ground. The look on her face was payment enough for the throbbing in his ankle as he stood up, licking his lips again.

"You're not so ugly when you're all covered in muddy death." He said, the words not coming out as he had planned in English. They had sounded so much better in his head in German. He shrugged it off when he brought his hands up to block the girls advances on him, her face focused only showing the slightest aggravation. He had to admit, she was pretty good.

He didn't recognize her fighting style at all and assumed that it might be a family art. It made it difficult to judge what advance she would make next when he hadn't seen her moves before. The match had gone on for three minutes so far, the two having run about all over the place making each other slam into walls, tree's and tomb stones. Occasionally they would both stop and yelp when lightning came down close to them. He felt slightly comforted when this happened, knowing that she was just human too.

"You're just getting' better and better'" he teased when he knocked into the mud again.

"Ugh! That's it you little bastard!" she yelled, flipping onto her hands and slamming the heel of her boot into Leo's blocking hands sending him back a few steps and cracking something in his left thumb.

Leo ignored his thumb for the moment when he yelled again rather high pitched, "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!" he said, making a time out motion with his hands. His ankle of his left leg was stuck inside a mushy grave.

"There are no time out's in battle!" Asuka said, aiming a few punches for him.

"I'm serious!" Leo whined, dodging her attempts before showing her his leg, "I'm stuck! I think I feel bones!" He said, his voice going hoarse again when his feet began to feel thing, hard things in the ground.

Asuka stopped and raised a brow, taking a look at his leg. She walked to the grave and poked it before nodding, "Wow…that's really creepy."

"No, shit!"

"Well, just pull your self out." She said, shrugging.

"I can't! Don't you think I've tried!" He whimpered, "I really do feel bones! Oh, god!"

"Are you…are you scared?" Asuka asked, her face lighting up, "You're scared of the undead, aren't you!"

"Shut up!" he yelled before grabbing her hand, "Help me out, please! I take back all of those silly insults!"

"Airtight, alright! Jeeze!" she said, rolling her eyes before grasping him by his arms and pulling. She huffed after a moment, "Wow…you're really stuck good."

"Stop acting so damn calm!" His voice cracked before they both fell silent. It sounded like the grave moved. "Oh…my…god…"

"Shh…" Asuka shut him up, "Don't move."

The two stood still, Leo holding his breath as well as applying the clutch of death on Asuka's shoulders. Just when Asuka let out a breath of air, lightning struck the tree just feet from them causing the two to jump when the tree came crashing down hard against the floor. The two began to yell when the ground beneath them began to crumble and sink in from the force, "Gaaaaaah!" Leo yelled as they fell down into the catacombs below.

He landed with a thud one something hard, dirty, rock, grave and deceased falling on top of him. His head hit and bounced, knocking him out for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, the boy screamed bloody murder as he had an arm bone across his face. He jumped up, uncaring of the pain in his ankle, the broken thumb or anything else. He shook him self to get rid of the dirt that was all over him, coughing when it got into his lungs. When he wiped his eyes clean, he looked around to find nothing but darkness save a circle of moon light coming from above.

"Asuka?" He asked after a moment of keeping quiet to listen. He took a few steps, jumping every now and then when thunder roared or he found another skeleton. He had to continue to wipe his face, the rain making the dirt muddy on his skin. "Are you…alive?" he asked, getting no answer.

"No?…" he stopped in the light, "Oh, god! I've gone and killed her!" he thought before calming him self down, "No, no…she's probably just broken somewhere out cold…after all, those Asian girls and be flimsy…but she wasn't…she was kinda of strong…" he cooed him self, "Well, look at it this way…this means you've won that match, at least! Oh, that's not helping…ASUKA!" he yelled.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

Leo yelled, jumping at the sound before bringing his fist towards the sound maker with all of his strength. When the sound didn't continue and the object didn't respond, he opened his eyes to find his fist having smashed into Asuka's face, knocking her out instantly. He blinked at the sight of the girl sprawled on the floor, her face starting to change colors in the moon light. He blinked again before covering his mouth with his hands and gasping, "Oh, shit, I've won!"

-Chapter Four- Fight Four: Emily 'Lili' Rochefort vs. Leo-

"_Last time I was beat by that Japanese girl, Asuka Kazama I think it was. Oh, my god, that mad me so mad! I couldn't and still can't believe that she beat me." Lili crossed her arms, staring at Leo as if he was meant to reply._

_Leo paused a moment before catching on and stuttering a bit, "O-oh, yeah, Asuka? Yeah, she was kinda annoying, I guess…?" he smiled sheepishly before placing his hands behind his head._


	4. Chapter 4:Leo Vs Emily ‘Lili’ Rochefort

Story Mode: Leo

Chapter Four- Fight Four: Emily 'Lili' Rochefort vs. Leo

Leo sat down on top of one of the very old looking walls in the cemetery. Below him a few men were dragging the Japanese girl out of the newly made hole in the ground. He sniffled as the rain came down on his head, he knew he was getting sick but he couldn't help but feel happy. His cheeks were glowing pink making him look as though he was blushing. He wasn't, it was just the mixture of the cold and the thought that he had won the match making his face glow red. He still really couldn't believe how easy the tournament was going for him, it was almost too easy.

The men now carried Asuka towards the beating helicopter off past the cemetery walls. He watched them a minute before looking at the cell phones clock and sighing. His own chopper wouldn't be gracing him for another ten minutes. Ten minutes could feel like an hour in a place like this. His eyes began to narrow once again on every little sound made around him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as the feeling of fear began to fill his stomach, slowly pushing the non-existent contents into his throat.

Soon, the young man was on his toes throwing rocks and anything else he could get his hand on towards the ground, hitting invisible nothings and poor afraid something's.

---

The helicopter flight had been a long one having to deliver the German lad back to Japan. He couldn't believe how much flip-flopping he might have to go through. One moment he's in Japan, the next he's in England and the following he's back in the land of the rising sun. Oh well, it didn't matter so long as each trip somehow brought him closer to his revenge.

Leo tossed his duffle bag onto the twin bed in the small hotel room he'd been given. He was slightly happy that they hadn't just tossed him into one of those small traveling hotel pods. He'd seen one of those hotels a while back and knew that he'd feel claustrophobic in one. He yawned as he pulled out a white shirt and some underclothing before making his way to the bathroom. All he wanted was a shower so he could get all the undead remains and dirt from his body.

He turned the water on making sure that it was a luke temperature before tossing off his clothing and stepping into the shower, the spray starting to chip away at all the encrusted dirt on his bare body. He groaned as he muscles began to relax, his eyes closed as he washed away the dirt. After washing his hair furiously and getting the soap out of his eyes, he took a moment more to look over the bruises he'd been dealt with so far. He had a few, each one looking ugly with their array colours and shapes. He shuddered before turning the water off and taking a towel to his hair.

He dressed, brushed his teeth and set his alarm clock for two in the afternoon allowing him self five hours of sleep before his next match at three. It wasn't the best amount of sleep but he knew it'd probably be the best he'd get in the course of the tournament.

A moment later his head hit the pillow and the next he was smashing the snooze button on the alarm. He groaned as he kicked the covers off of him. It felt like he'd only gotten a second of sleep. He looked half-eyed at the time and groaned again. Practically falling out of the bed, he lazily pulled on his pants and boots before stuffing a few things back into his bag. He pulled on his jacket and gloves before leaving the hotel room in a mess. A black care was waiting for him out side of the hotel ready to take him to his next match. He knew his opponents name and unfortunately for him, he knew the face as well. When he'd read the name he'd almost fallen off the wall in the cemetery. He never knew that the little spoiled brat from back in the day had become a Tekken fighter. He hoped she didn't remember him.

It took them fifteen minutes for the driver to get Leo to the Noh Theatre. He'd never seen a place so grandly foreign in his life. The whole building roared Asian culture at his face. His blue eyes couldn't help but be blinded by the sheer beauty of the entire area. He walked in dropping his bag into one of the mats as he made his way to the stage. There was still a few minutes before his match was to begin and he wanted to take a good look at the place.

"So, you're the poor soul who has to fight me."

Leo flinched. That voice hadn't changed much in the years he'd last seen this girl. He slowly turned to find the lady Rochefort sizing him up, he faithful butler Winston just a few feet behind her as usual.

"Hmm, you don't look so tough." Lili commented after she felt she'd gotten a good look at Leo.

"I think it'd be easier if you just stop talking now." Leo muttered under his breath as he began to pull up his gloved, "So, you're Emily?" he asked, faking ignorance to her person.

Lili smiled behind her hand, "Yes, I am. Have you heard of me?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I suppose my performance in the last tournament has brought on a few fans like your self." she tossed her hair, "Last time I was beat by that Japanese girl, Asuka Kazama I think it was. Oh, my god, that made me so mad! I couldn't and still can't believe that she beat me." Lili crossed her arms, staring at Leo as if he was meant to reply.

Leo paused a moment before catching on and stuttering a bit, "O-oh, yeah, Asuka? Yeah, she was kinda annoying, I guess…?" he smiled sheepishly before placing his hands behind his head. For some reason he felt like this was going to be an interesting fight. It was obvious that Lili didn't recognize him which meant he could act himself around her and not get into a fight like they had in the past.

"Annoying? That's an understatement!" Lili crossed her arms before looking back at Winston, "It's time, Winston, so if you would please leave."

"Of course, Miss Rochefort." the old man bowed before walking briskly out of the theatre.

Leo heard the match start in his ear and he pulled into his stance watching Lili do the same. He furrowed a brow, he'd never seen anyone stand like that before. He didn't have time to analyze Lili in the short seconds that passed when the match started. The blonde girl was on Leo so fast and so erratic that he had hardly anytime to dodge and block her strange attacks.

Stepping to the side to avoid a kick, so he'd guessed, Leo brought his left fist into Lili's side, making her yelp before back flipping away from him, her boot catching his chin, knocking him back some. It was impossible to keep avoiding her but he couldn't lose to her, not now.

He rubbed his chin as he tried to think quickly what to do about her strange and new fighting style. He'd figured out that her style was almost like ballet mixed with an art he'd never seen before. He knew she moved quickly and fluidly, years of practice. It was an odd style to put him self up against but he needed to get her down.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to fight?" Lili asked, beckoning for him to advance.

"Don't flatter your self." Leo answered back before taking her request and advancing on her.

The next thing Leo remembered was ducking back and a loud crack before he sitting up, trying to stop his nose from bleeding, pleading that he could continue the second round. He didn't know how flexible Lili was and knew that it was a problem. She could get a hit in where other's couldn't possible maneuver to.

Leo sat for a moment, stopping the blood running out of his nose. He watched as Lili argued with the man watching their match that Leo couldn't possibly fight and that'd she'd won already. The spoiled little girl was there inside that teenage body. He never thought that Emily Rochefort would become a fighter. Was this still the girl who used to all him an idiot whenever he played rough in the park? The little girl who'd cry when someone would get her dirty? He had to admit, he was impressed and confused by how much she'd grown.

"Well, if you're going to fight, get up and fight." Lili said after she gave up arguing with the man.

Leo slowly stood, tossing the napkins aside, his nose still running full stream. He knew it was probably broken but he couldn't let that get in his way. "I'm impressed." was all he said before sliding into his stance.

"Well of course you ar-Ah!" Lili yelped when Leo punched her in the stomach, the match starting. She toppled backwards, pulling her arms up just in time to attempt blocking his next strong hits.

Leo brought his knee up to her blocking arms from the under part, pushing them up just enough for him to bring the flat of his right hand into her rib cage, knocking the air out of her. Lili wasn't the only flexible one in the room.

All Leo saw was blond hair flying backwards when Lili stepped back from the blow, falling off of the stage and down into the pit. He suddenly felt guilty, not wanting to win another match by accident. He peered over the edge at the girl, laying on his belly, "Lili?" she didn't move, "Are you alrigh-OW!"

Lili suddenly rolled forward kicking Leo in the face, sending him backward on the stage. She hopped back onto the stage and glared down at Leo, "That's what you get for interrupting a lady when she's speak-ah!"

Leo slid up just enough to bring his leg against Lili's ankles, sweeping her off her feet and onto her back. He stood up and brought hid heel down onto her chest, Lili gasping greatly before knocking her self out, her head bouncing off the wooden floor.

Round Two was over but he hadn't won it yet. The stubborn blonde pulled exactly what the once again bleeding Leo had. She could still fight.

Leo had another huge wab of paper napkins against his nose. Lili must really want to break his nose if she hadn't already because she kept kicking him there. He wanted to punch her face in but he couldn't get that close to her. Why hadn't he just finished her off when she'd fallen off the stage? So what if he knew her? So what if he knew why she was trying to win? So what if her dad had lost his job? His parents were dead. His revenge was more greater than her's. He wasn't going to lose to her.

No words were exchanged between the two when they were called to get ready for the final round. He could see it in her eyes, she'd been thinking exactly the same thing he had. She wasn't going to lose to him. Who ever won, the other wouldn't likely see their goal completed. They both knew that the first match lost was followed by a harder opponent in their following match. Almost no one ever won their run-up match after they lost their first. Leo did not want to be put in that situation.

The tension was deep between the two fighters. It was an air of pure determination. Neither wanted to lose and neither wanted to go home empty handed. Their dreams and their goals were riding on this final round. Leo knew all this but why was it that he didn't feel right?

The match started and all Leo could do was block Lili's attacks. He could only see her eyes, the pain in them. He remembered her father, how nice he was. He'd raised Lili by himself, an impressive feat in anyone's eyes. He was a good man.

Damn It.

Leo couldn't believe what he'd done. It seemed to make sense at the moment he did it but now as he sat looking at the name of his next match, his run-up round, he cursed him self. Why the hell did he throw the match for a stupid spoiled brat who was jumping up and down rubbing it in his face? No, he had motive.

"Lili, you better win. And if you don't and I somehow beat the monster I'm up against next, I'll get your fathers job back for you."

Lili stopped celebrating. She looked confusedly at Leo before looking back at Winston who merely shrugged, "How do you know about that?"

Leo froze. That's right, technically he wasn't supposed to know anything about her if he'd never met her before. He began to stutter before finally getting out, "I read your file!" What a terrible excuse.

"You read my file?" she raised a brow, "Right, thanks, I guess." She shrugged it off before walking towards the German who was getting his nose tapped down. Thankfully, it wasn't broken, "Where are you headed?"

Leo opened his phone again, "Two days from now...America."

Lili smiled, "Oh yeah? If I win my next match, that's where I'll be headed!"

Leo blinked, "How do you know?"

Lili smirked, "Don't tell me that you didn't know you could look at the roster by pushing star seven? Oh, Leo, you're silly!" she winked before tossing her hair back, "I plan to see you there. Bye-bye." she flicked a wave before walking out of the theatre, Winston following her nodding to Leo as he passed.

Leo couldn't help but smile. Lili wasn't as bad as she had been in the past, he could even befriend her if she hadn't tried to break his face. Leo turned back towards the paramedic who was scolding him in rapid tuned him out as he thought of the name in his phone; Bryan Furry. It sent chills down his neck.

On his way back to his apartment, Leo's curiosity got the best of him. He pulled his cell phone out and pressed star seven. Just as Lili had said, the roster popped up, showing who was fighting who and who would fight who if they won their fights. Lili was going to fight someone named Ganryu, afterwards she'd fight Anna Williams who'd fight her if she lost or won against Brian Furry. He nodded at that name; Anna Williams was Kazuya's bodyguard. She'd know where he was.

Bored by the drive, Leo also looked at other fighters names. Asuka was currently fighting someone named Craig Marduk. That American Paul Phoenix was fighting a Roger Jr. while his friend Marshall Law would be meeting a Yoshimitsu in the morning. The man from before, Steve Fox would be fighting Nina Williams. She was Jin's bodyguard. Lili would love to meet her.

Leo yawned some and curiously wondered who he'd fight if he actually beat Bryan. He scanned the roster and furrowed his brows at the name he came to. He couldn't even pronounce it. He clicked the name and his file came up. In the back of his head he realized his excuse of reading Lili's file might not have been so far fetched after all. Looking at this man's file, he noted that he was a Taekwondo fighter. He shrugged and closed his eyes as the car drove on towards the hotel next to the airport. All the while he tried to pronounce the name, each time failing.

Hwoarang.

-Chapter Five - Fight Five: Leo Vs. Bryan Furry-

_Leo and Lili sat next to each other on a large piece of highway as they watched their future opponents fight each other. They didn't do much, Anna more dodging Bryan than actually attacking him._

_Just then, out of no where they turned to their right as a yell echoed, "STOP RUNNING!"_

_Leo saw Nina Williams hop down from a cliff and land easily on her feet. On the cliff above her stood that man, Steve Fox. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." _

_Leo turned and saw Anna and Bryan both staring at Nina. Anna's arms were crossed as if she was annoyed but the look on Bryan's face scared Leo. He was...smiling._


	5. Chapter 5:Fight Five: Leo Vs Bryan Furry

Story Mode: Leo

-Chapter Five - Fight Five: Leo Vs. Bryan Furry-

Four days in and he was beginning to feel why this tournament was so exclusive. Those fights took a toll on your body, physically and mentally.

His body ached from toe to the tips of his hair but he wouldn't even consider quitting, not now and not ever. He'd entered this tournament for revenge and he was going to get it. He wouldn't lose, he couldn't.

And now, his third fight had been scheduled in America, a town that had been bombed, nothing left but ruin. On the stage I.D. tag, it had said Urban War Zone. It really was.

All around was broken buildings, bridges and the like. There were tanks around, military personal standing, watching and following him. They'd been doing that since the helicopter had dropped him off ten minutes before. He'd asked them what they were doing and the answered with 'Just watchin' your back, kid. Wouldn't want your pretty little head to be blown off during an air raid.'.

The actual stage where the fight would be was a ways off. Helicopters were not aloud within three miles of it. Leo asked why he couldn't be driven there and they answered that they had better use for their jeeps instead of driving fancy fighters around. He was getting annoyed of this place fast.

Leo sighed as he found a sign stating that the 'arena' was two point three miles off from where he was. He was already in pain, and surely his opponent was as well; it wasn't fair that they had to walk to a certain place just to fight in. Why couldn't they have been dropped off together? That way they could have just duked it out the moment their feet hit the ground. But no, the Mishima Zaibatsu wanted it to be proper. Leo figured they wanted it to look cool instead of proper. Honestly, if they wanted it proper, they should have just let them fight in the first arena and let it be.

He sat down on a piece of building and stretched out his arms and back, stifling a yawn.

"Tired, pretty boy?" one of the three men following him asked.

"T'ch, you don't have a reason to be tired! Doin' all that fancy foot work ain't nothin' compared to the long hours of standing watch and hours of open fire." the second added, spitting.

"Awe, c'mon guys, don't be so rude to our guest." The third and probably youngest broke in, "Besides, I'd like to see you do some of that 'fancy foot work' and not be tired."

"Hell, if I knew how to do that shit, I'd never be as tired as this twerp looks!"

"Never?" Leo asked after a moment of silence. Who was this idiot to judge him? "Oh, really?" he stood up, a bit of his German accent letting loose. "I'd love to see you toy soldiers become a master of any art! Training since you were old enough to walk, day and night. Endless beatings from the Grandmaster until you got it right. Your body would ache so bad some times you'd want to quit and never start again. But we do, we do because this is something we love. The arts are out lives, every single day of it." he scoffed, "You men have only been trained from the time you left high school, that is a walk in the park compared to what we have done. Sure, you protect our homes…"he looked around before smirking, "or at least try to." The second man spoke profanities before being held back by the other two, "But in the end, they won't even remember your name. If you want to prove how tough your are, show me what you've got." he ushered the angered one to come. Sure, he'd just tire him self out more, but at least these idiots would shut up.

"Stupid German pansy, I'll show you! Lemme go, ya'll!" he said, pushing the two others away before taking a step towards Leo, "I'll even be a nice guy about it." he looked him over, "A girly man like you can't possibly beat me! And because of that, I'll let yo' ass get the first punch in." he grinned mockingly as he held his arms out open.

"You sure?" Leo asked as he dusted his shoulders off cockily.

"Hell yeah, now hurry the fuck up, we ain't got all day!"

"Hey, Marcus, I don't think this is a good idea…" the third said apprehensively.

"For once, I agree with Daily, Marcus. You don't know, the kid could actually kick your black ass. Think about it, they don't let just anybody into that kind of tournament." the first added.

"You should listen to your friends. They're pretty smart." Leo said, shrugging, "But, it's all on you."

"Man, ain't no way a German fairy's gonna hit my ass. Let's go-"

"Alright!" Leo said, tired of waiting as he quickly stepped forward, left foot first, right hand just behind his back as the back of the left hand in a slight fist bounded for Marcus' diaphragm. Pressure moved up from the right foot into the shoulders and down, snapping the elbow before the blow struck through Leo's hand, excreting all the force into the man's body. All within a single second.

"G-ah!"Marcus was able to sound before saliva traveled out of his mouth and down his chin as he grabbed his stomach and toppled forward, all the air and energy having been knocked out of his body in one blow.

"Whoa! Whoa! You okay man?" Daily asked as he bent down to check on Marcus,"I think he's hurt!"

"What did you do, kid?" the obvious superior asked calmly as he looked over to Leo who was fixing his red scarf. He held his rifle lightly aimed for the boy.

"Hm? He asked for me to hit him, so I did." he nodded. Actually, that hit had been so light to Leo, it hadn't even added to his muscle aches,"How funny, all that talk and he can't even take a basic hit. A waist of time and effort."

Marcus seemed to be gaining his strength back as he gasped, able stand with the help of Daily. The superior narrowed his eyes a bit, "I don't take kindly to people injuring one of my best soldiers-"

"Best?"Leo interrupted. He rubbed the back of his head, "Seriously?" he asked honestly.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Daily said receiving a 'shut up' from Marcus, "That was so cool!"

"AS I WAS saying…" the superior broke in, "I think your gonna be making the rest of this walk alone, kid. I don't see any reason for protectin' the likes of you anymore."

Yes. Exactly what Leo had wanted. He smiled lightly, "Oh, yeah? Sound alright to me." he chuckled a bit, "I don't think my head will be blown off within two and a half miles. Thanks anyway." he added before flashing a wave to the three and walking away.

The walk was nice and relaxing now that the three idiots were gone. He walked with his hands behind his head through the war zone, watching out for mines and air raids along the way. He came upon the half mile sign and felt a surge of energy, he was close and it was about time.

"Alright Leo, let's make it fast!" he slapped his cheeks for a quick wake up before starting to run, lightly hopping over the debris in the way, his pistol jiggling at his side.

As he ran past the erratic scenery he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of Deja Vu. He felt like he'd either made this run before or had seen this in a movie. Probably the latter, he shook it away from his pretty little head and continued to run through, past and on the clatter. He was glad he'd taken a few classes in Parqour and free-running as he easily tipped over a rather large wall in the middle of the path. It was much easier than walking forever around it, anyway.

That half-mile felt like a full mile by the time the sign stating that he'd just reached the spot he was supposed to be popped up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around...and saw nothing. This wasn't even a 'spot'. It was part of a broken overpass...

He cursed. Loudly.

He couldn't believe that he'd rushed all the way out here and that psychotic bastard wasn't even there yet. It just made him more eager to fight the maniac. All of his body began to feel frustrated, a mixture of hot muscles and tightened organs. He hated it. But what could he do about it? Nothing except wait.

Leo walked over to a raised piece of highway and pushed him self onto it, simultaneously pulling out the cell phone. If he was going to wait, he at least wanted to know how long he'd have to. Star even and the roster popped up, almost every fighters name having moved a bit. From the looks of it Anna and Bryan were supposed to be fighting right then and there...but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Leo shrugged before glancing at Lili's name, she had just won her fight and was supposedly making her way towards him. Nina and Steve had yet to start their match but the phone confirmed that they were close by. That Hworang guy was supposedly somewhere close by too, it seemed like they were all supposed to fight in this one place. How unorganized.

"Been waiting long?"

Leo jumped, almost dropping the phone that he managed to catch in mid fall. He gasped and placed his hand over his heart as he peered up to the blond brat, "Lili...you scared me half to death!"

"Still easy as ever, I see!" she winked before sliding down to sit beside him, pulling her legs close, "No sign of them?"

"Not yet..." he answered slowly, concerned about her previous comment, "but I'm sure they'll pop up sometime soon."

"Ugh, I hate waiting..." she ran her hand through her long hair before pulling out her own phone and messing around with it.

"I bet..." he muttered, remembering well how much she hated to wait. It brought back memories, none that he really wanted to remember. He stood up and began to climb onto another piece of highway, "Wait here, I'll see if they're fighting on the remaining over pass."

"Just don't fall." she replied, her high pitched voice floating up. It was so annoying.

Leo climbed about twenty feet before he stuck his head out just above the asphalt which ended up being a good idea. He duck back down quickly as a brick was kicked off street right at his head. He quickly shouted down, "Head's up!" to Lili who he luckily saw had been watching and seen the brick.

"I'm guess they're up there!" she yelled up in which he yelled down, "Oh, yeah!"

He peeked again this time able to see a brunette woman wearing a silk Chinese gown fighting a rather large white haired man who looked like he'd been the one fighting in the war. He quickly pulled himself up as he heard Lili below him starting to make her advance. Quickly so as not to be too obvious, he darted to a piece of highway and sat down again, intent on studying his next opponent.

It seemed as though Bryan and Anna did not notice the two blonds as they sat watching the fight. That feeling of being sneaky ended when Anna flipped backwards onto the block the two were on. She blew them a kiss before making a weird sort of kick, probably due to the lack of leg room in her dress, at the awaiting man.

As they watched their future opponents fight each other, Leo noticed that they didn't do much, Anna more dodging Bryan than actually attacking him.

Just then, out of no where they turned to their right as a yell echoed, "STOP RUNNING!"

Leo saw Nina Williams hop down from a cliff and land easily on her feet. On the cliff above her stood that man, Steve Fox.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Leo turned and saw Anna and Bryan both staring at Nina. Anna's arms were crossed as if she was annoyed but the look on Bryan's face scared Leo. He was...smiling.

That expression on his face sent a chill down the German boys back. It was obvious that those two had history, one he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Lili leaned in close to Leo, her hand coming up to his ear as she whispered, "Oh, I wonder what's going to happen!"

"Something dangerous, no doubt..." Leo said back, suddenly not caring if the other party heard him. Whatever history that lot had, it didn't have anything to do with Lili and him.

"Than let's be ready." She nodded, her body obviously tensing up as Steve seemed to notice them.

" Whoever said blonds were going instinct was an idiot..." Leo said more to him self than to Lili who couldn't help but giggle.

"What's wrong, not happy to see me?" Nina said, a sly smirk gracing her face.

"When have I ever been happy to see your ugly face?" Anna answered, her arms still crossed.

"Oi, will you listen to me?" Steve asked from behind to Nina whom was obviously ignoring him.

"Hmph, anyway, we need to have a little chat, Anna."

"About what?"

"Excuse me...hey, don't ignore me!"

Nina rolled her eyes before turning around to face Steve, "The adults are talking, why don't you go sit in the kiddie pen?" she gestured over to Lili and Leo whom both flinched at her cold gaze.

Leo wondered what was going on, he desperately needed to talk to Anna but he wouldn't get the chance if a fight were to break out.

"T'ch, who made you the boss?" Steve muttered before shrugging and walking over to the two 'children', "Hey, kid, how's it been?"

"I can't believe you listened to her." Leo answered back, "She's not your mother, I would've kept butting in!" Of course, Leo was stubborn where as Steve was not.

Steve gave a smile smile, "Well, maybe, who knows?" He sat between the two, "I just hope their chat doesn't last long, I'd like to finish my fight already."

"They can take as long as they want, so long as Anna doesn't leave." Leo muttered to him self, "And I'm not really looking forward to fighting that Furry guy..."

"So, Nina is who I should follow, right?" Lili interjected.

"Yeah, if you want to get to Jin." Leo said in a low voice, unsure if he should let everyone know that she was after Kazama's head.

"Right..."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Nina! You know that's impossible." Anna's voice echoed back to them.

"Is it? I don't see why two grown men can't have a meeting."

"You know damn well why it can't work." Anna tossed her hair back before turning around to face Bryan, "Wipe that smile off your ugly face, I don't know what you're looking at!"

"Hmph." Was all Bryan said before peeking over Anna's head to Nina, "You must be stupid, waltzing right up to me, woman."

"And why is that stupid? Is there some reason why I can't be in your line of vision?"

"I still haven't forgotten about what happened during the Tag tournament, woman. You're going to pay." He tossed his arm out, a sadistic smile on his face.

Anna looked from her sister to her opponent before scoffing, "You've got to be kidding me."

"For once, I agree with you, Anna." Nina sighed, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking back then."

"Don't act like you didn't like it, bitch."

"Oh, god! Stop talking now before my ears bleed!" Anna covered her ears dramatically.

"That's it!" Bryan yelled before back handing Anna in the face out of his way, the woman falling to the floor, before charging at Nina who already had a machine gun aimed.

"Where the hell did she get that?!" Leo yelled, leaning forward off the highway as the tension exploded on the stage.

"I don't know, but that Bryan guy is not a gentleman!" Lili answered, also leaning forward.

"Awe, now, this is going to cause some real problems for me, mates." Steve slid off the block before giving the two a thumbs up, "Looks like this became a four-way!" he yelled back as he ran towards Bryan, dodging the gun fire just as Anna sat up, screaming bloody murder.

"Should we...do something?" Leo asked as he stood up, watching the onslaught.

"Oh, I don't see why, let the 'adults' fight it out."

Leo nodded, watching, lost in the violent image before him. His blue eyes were so focused that he didn't even notice the rather tall person who stood on his right. For anyone looking from a far, he'd look extremely short compared to the five foot eight Lili and the six foot other.

Finally realizing that there was someone next to him, the five-three male turned and looked up at a man who was talking gibberish, it seemed, about the fight. He didn't understand a word that was coming out of the man's mouth, starring at him confusedly, he got an elbow in his left side, "Hey!" he said, turning to face Lili who was tapping her ear, still watching the fight, a small smile on her face.

"O-oh, right...I forgot." Leo said, tapping on his ear, turning on the translator. It took a moment but he looked back up at the man who he just recognized as the Korean fighter Hwoarang, "Say that again?"

"T'ch, I was saying," he started haughtily to Leo's displeasure, was everyone around here a dick? "what the hell's going on?"

"Right..." Leo said in a bored tone, "That lot over there are fighting over something...apparently the two sisters don't get along, something happened between Nina and Bryan in the past and Steve there is still trying to talk to Nina about something or another, I think...Lili," He gestured to the girl whom he caught peering at him to which he narrowed his eyes curiously before continuing, "and I are waiting....for our match...,is there something wrong?"

Hwoarang had been yawning, seemingly not paying attention to the blond boy, "Huh, no, you're just boring."

His eye twitched, "Excuse me for not being the source of your entertainment, ass."

"What's that? Wanna say that again, pretty boy?" Hwoarang scoffed, fixing the goggles on top of his reddish head.

Leo smirked, pulling his gloves on tighter as he turned to face his maybe future opponent, "You heared me, K.F.W."

"Oh, what does K.F.W. stand for?" Lili interrupted the two, standing between them just as all three of their phones rang.

Leo rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone just as the others did, "Halo?"

'Due to the frenzy between the following fighters: Anna Williams, Nina Williams, Bryan Furry, Steve Fox, you are to be assigned a new fight. In this case, you shall continue to the Rustic Asia stage.' Click.

Leo looked at his phone for a minute before realizing what the call had meant, "But I can't leave until I talk to Anna!"

"And I do need to speak desperately with that woman Nina." Lili contemplated, biting down on her phone.

"Whatever. Eh, wait a minute...." Hwoarang pointed down into Leo's face, "Aren't you supposed to be my opponent?"

Leo glared at the Korean man who had his finger in his face. He slapped the hand away, "Yeah, so? Be patient, we'll fight soon enough, K.F.W."

"Really, what does that mean!" Lili sighed just as a helicopter flew into the area, "That's not for me, mine doesn't come for another ten minutes."

"Just one?" Leo frowned.

"Looks like we're sharing."

"Yeah right, I'm not leaving until I talk to – hey!" Lili pulled Leo aside, whispering to him, "Oh, you'll get your chance to speak with Anna, so be a good _boy_ and ride with this nice young man to Asia." she pushed Leo back towards Hwoarang who was waiting for the helicopter with an extremely bored expression on his face, "Now promise me you'll kick his ass so that we can meet again, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...the same goes for you, _Emily_." Leo muttered, suddenly aware of just how much Lili did remember about him. "I need my bag first..." he said just realizing he'd left it on the rubble below.

He made his way towards the edge of the highway and looked down, his eyes focusing on the duffel bag below. He'd be able to jump down from a few feet to the left onto a piece of street about seven feet lower. "I'll be right back, tell the pilot to wa- what the hell are you doing?!"

"We're leaving, now, idiot. I have no time to waist on you." Hwoarang answered the angry German as he pulled him by his arm towards the helicopter. Hwoarang pushed Leo in before getting in himself, the copter starting to take off.

Leo looked out and down on his diminishing bag and a waving Lili who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. He sighed before turning to the Korean, "What the hell is your problem? I had everything in that bag! Now what am I supposed to do afterwards?"

"T'ch, stop complaining." he leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head, legs propped up on the bench across from his, "You're not going to beat me so you won't need any of that crap. Sit back and relax, it's a long fuckin' flight."

Leo somehow felt completely frustrated when he listened to Hwoarang talk. What an arrogant bastard, even Lili wasn't _that_ annoying. "That doesn't change the fact that I needed that bag. Seriously." he added, thinking of what he was going to wear when he took a shower. He'd have to buy new clothing...except that his wallet was also in the bag. He cursed, "Fucking Korean basta- ow!"

He didn't see it coming but Hwoarang's foot somehow ended up in his face, pushing him against the opposite wall of the copter, "Eh? Little boys should open their mouths when talking to superiors, you know?" he commented before pulling his foot back from the boys face.

Leo rubbed his face furiously. He was pissed, "One, I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen, you twit. Two, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

-Chapter 6 – The Longest Break Ever

"_Mom...mom...wait...wa-gah-ow!" Leo moaned as he opened his eyes quickly feeling a foot in his stomach. His blue eyes opened wide enough for him to see that Korean man pointing to his ear. _

_Leo angrily pushed him self up from his sleeping position on the bench and turned on his ear piece, "What is it now?"_

"_The pilot's talking."_

"_Oh, yeah?" he muttered just as a voice came back to them._

"_We need to refill, so we'll be stopping in a city in about an hour. We'll have to stay there until tomorrow night so feel free to explore the town on this down time."_

_Leo nodded. He needed a break, desperately. He leaned back and sighed in relief. _

"_I hope they have Korean food...and some yachts...maybe a soccer field..." _

_Leo's eyes snapped open. He'd be spending an entire day with this jack ass. He suddenly felt sick. He wouldn't survive it, he knew this as a fact. Hwoarang was going to be the death of him!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Longest Break Ever

Story Mode: Leo

[Language Warning For The Next Few Chapters.]

-Chapter Six : The Longest Break Ever -

Leo couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was Emma Kleisen, but it couldn't be. That woman was dead, Leo had brought many bundles of flowers to her grave in the small cemetery near his home. How could she be here now?

"M-mom...?" he said, his voice feeble, almost child-like.

"Leo...what are you doing?" her expression show concern, "You're going about this the wrong way. You need to open your eyes and see what really needs to be fixed."

"What are you talking about? Mom, I don't understand!" Leo reached out for her, tears in his eyes, but his hand went through her fading form.

"Soon, I think, things will change for you, my darling, soon...." were the last words that he heard from her now gone form.

"Mom...MOM! WAIT!"

–

"Mom...mom...wait...wa-gah-ow!" Leo moaned as he opened his eyes quickly feeling a foot in his stomach. His blue eyes opened wide enough for him to see that Korean man pointing to his ear.

Leo angrily pushed him self up from his sleeping position on the bench and turned on his ear piece, "What is it now?"

"The pilot's talking."

"Oh, yeah?" he muttered just as a voice came back to them.

"We need to refill, so we'll be stopping in a city in a few hour. We'll have to stay there until tomorrow night so feel free to explore the town on this down time."

Leo nodded. He needed a break, desperately. He leaned back and sighed in relief.

"I hope they have Korean food...and some yachts...maybe a soccer field..."

Leo's eyes snapped open. He'd be spending an entire day with this jack ass. He suddenly felt sick. He wouldn't survive it, he knew this as a fact. Hwoarang was going to be the death of him.

" I...I can't breath!" Leo exaggerated before just tipping over stiffly and staying silent, starring at the gray wall across from him.

Hwoarang just looked at the kid across from him. So what if he'd said he was nineteen, he looked like he could be twelve. He couldn't even imagine fighting the twerp, it'd be like fighting a little girl. No way, the kid was too little and too pretty to be a Tekken fighter. There was no way he'd lose to the weirdo who seemed to be starring off into space.

Or maybe he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open. Hwoarang sat up a little, "Oi." no reply. Not even a movement. He raised a brow and remembered that the kid said he couldn't breath. He moved quickly to Leo's side, "Hey, did you die? For real?!" He shook Leo's shoulders roughly.

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell?" Leo said as he pushed the other away from him, "Ever heard of personal space? Geeze."

He couldn't believe it. Was this kid an idiot? "Don't go doin' things like that!" he snapped before moving back to his own seat, arms crossed.

Leo rubbed his eyes, removing the sleep from them as he sat up straight, "So much for getting some rest." he yawned. "Are you gay or something?"

"What the fuck was that?!" Hwoarang shouted, suddenly sitting up right, a fist shaking in Leo's tired face.

"Are you gay? It's a simple question, pal."

"Why the hell are you asking something like that?!"

"Well, you seem to like picking on me, and you're always touching me. Got a thing for cute little blond boys, eh?" A mistake as the Koreans fist almost smashed into his face had he not quickly ducked, "See?"

"You are an idiot! Don't go saying shit like that with no evidence!" He muttered, moving back again.

"That's not an answer, are you ashamed? Is it a closet thing?" Leo asked, wondering just how angry he could get Hwoarang. The more angry Hwoarang was with him, the less time he'd be around him in the city. A flawless plan.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, his face showing the many signs of rage. His eyes narrowed, his mouth in an ugly scowl.

Leo smirked, "I heard that you're always chasing after Jin for a fight. I bet you're really head over heels for that Jap, you're using this fight as an excuse to get closer to him!" He could see every once of anger that poured out of the Koreans body. Had he hit a nerve? Was there truth behind his teasing words? From the looks of him, Hwoarang could be gay. He worse a lot of leather chaps, unusual for straight men unless they were American cowboys. Hwoarang seemed to be neither.

In fact the more Leo thought about it, the more he felt right. No man could be so stubborn to follow another man around the world just so that he could one day fight him and maybe win. There was something else there, something that Leo felt could be considered a little kinky. Just thinking about it made him blush a bit. How...dirty.

"Hey, HEY."

Leo blinked a few times as he snapped out of his trance like state to find him self starring at the Koreans face in which seemed much calmer, "Huh? What...happened?" He asked foolishly.

"One, the pilot said we'll be landing ahead of schedule. Two, I've decided I'm not mad at you anymore." He shrugged his shoulders.

Leo panicked, it wasn't good if he wasn't mad at him. That was the whole point, "Why not?!"

He smirked, "From the way you were starring at me just now, blushing and all, it seems to me like you're the gay one. You're jealous of how much attention I seem to give that bastard Jin, so you tried to turn the tables and make me seem like the queer. I get it fully now, you're desperately in love with me. I don't mind, I'm flattered." he nodded, matter of factly.

Leo couldn't believe his ears. How did this get turned around to make him the gay one? Was this guy serious? He glared, "You've got to be kidding me. Do you realize how insanely stupid you just sounded? I can't even believe I let you finish! How absurd!" his German accent slipping out between every word here and there as he leaned back, arms crossed.

"If it's a lie, why are you getting so flustered, pretty boy?"

How many times had he been called a pretty boy in the past week? He couldn't even remember. He growled, "I'm not flustered! Shut up! You're so annoying!" Leo snapped back, seemingly pleasing Hwoarang who grinned and turned away.

He sighed and leaned back, his arms crossed, furious. He was not gay, and even if he was, he wouldn't go for this arrogant man. It was all wrong. ...Or was it? He thought about it, if Hwoarang thought he was gay, than he'd surely steer clear of him while they were on their little break. His face lit up, all the anger draining from his body. Had this had been what Hwoarang felt when he came to his ridiculous conclusion?

"You know what? Since I'll never see you again after I win our fight, I don't care if you know." He smirked, looking even more girly than usual, "I am gay, but that doesn't mean I like you." he shook his finger, wondering if a gay person would do this, "I have too high of standards to lower my self to your ungodly level!" Leo couldn't help but fill with glee at the expression on Hwoarang's face. It had to be a mixture of 'Oh my god' and 'Oh my god, don't touch me'. Success.

"T'ch, whatever. Just steer clear of me when we land, got that? I don't want to be seen with such a girly homo." he said, sliding farther away from Leo.

"Oh, that's fine with me. Just practice what you preach. Oh, and.." he chipperly added, "You don't have to be so angry just because I shattered your hopes of my liking you. You'll get over it!"

"Oh, my god! Shut up!"

–

The next hour passed with only a few words exchanged, a few attempted kicks on Hwoarang's part, and a few vulgar remarks on Leo's part. Leo began to feel the chill of the early morning breeze at their altitude as he watched the sun creep up from beyond some large mountains, the sky turning shades of purple and pink. He zipped up his leather jacket just as the pilot announced that they would be landing in fifteen minutes. He couldn't wait.

"Oi," Hwoarang cocked his head towards his German company, "I'm sorry about your bag, if you want I can lend you some cash to buy new clothing."

Leo glanced away from the beautiful Asian sky to Hwoarang, a slightly curious glint in his blue eyes. He was suddenly offering to help him. Was this guy bi-polar or something? "Oh, no it's fine, I'll just call Meena and ask her to wire me some money when we land." He nodded before starting to search his pockets for his personal cell phone. After a moment a cold realization seemed to empty over his body. He leaned forward and down onto his own legs, hugging them before he yelled, "MY PHONE WAS IN MY BAG!" He paused before shouting again, "FUCK!"

"Whoa, calm down, kid." Hwoarang replied, starting to stand up as the copter began to lower onto a landing pad. "You're makin' a scene."

Leo stood up and looked out and down to see a man waiting for them. He didn't think the man could hear them from over the sharp sounds of the helicopter blades running overhead. He pulled his gloves on tighter as the pilot gave them the okay to jump out and onto land. As Leo passed Hwoarang he punched the taller man in the arm for some self revenge before nearing the edge of the copter, "I need to find a comput-gah!" he yelped as he felt a foot against his back, Hwoarang having kicked him out of the copter. Leo landed on his front side roughly, scrapping the side of his face slightly against the ground.

"You don't learn, do you?" Hwoarang asked as he hopped out next to Leo and walked over to the awaiting man.

Leo crawled to his feet before stubbornly muttering under his breath such foul words. It was like the Korean enjoyed kicking him around; that had to be at least the fifth time he'd touched him in some way. He didn't like it. They weren't even fighting yet.

"Have you two been fighting the whole way from America?" the stout man asked, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"It's been a blast, really." Leo scoffed as he walked towards the man as well, limping some. He'd landed on the same ankle that's been flipped on and stuck in a grave before. Not to mention the new throbbing in his still broken thumb. What a bastard.

"You could say we're the best of pals." Hwoarang added.

"Well, that's no good." He snapped before placing his hands behind his back, "While you are here, you're not meant to be fighting. If I get word that you have touched someone else or each other," Leo couldn't help but snort, "I'll have no choice but to have to disqualified from the tournament. Is that clear?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about me, Sir. Though, I can't say the same about the K.F.W. Gang banger." Leo replied, his hands behind his head lazily.

"With the K.F.W...." Hwoarang started before shaking his head and snapping back, "I can behave my self! Just keep that fag away from me, got that?"

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that, homophobe, I wouldn't be caught dead with your annoying ass."

"T'ch."

"If you two're done with your little squabble, the car is waiting for you to take you to your hotel. The driver will take you anywhere else you'd like to go." He nodded before walking towards the helicopter. Leo could barley make out the man yelling at the captain, asking him to go get filled up.

Leo and Hwoarang walked to the car in a thick silence, both entering from the left passenger door. The car was rather spacious inside from what it looked like on the outside. Leo could tell that the car was expensive from it's interior, him being one who liked cars and bikes. The driver leaned over his seat to look back at the two males, "Before I drop you two off, is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Why did a driver in Asia have an Irish accent? And he looked a little Russian to boot. That was Leo's primary thought before he shook his head, "I need to find a computer, and also, is there a bank around here? How about an eye doctor? And a clothing shop, well...I guess I just need a shopping district."

Hwoarang clicked his tongue before reclining in his seat, arms crossed, "I want food. Polgogi and whole radish Kimch'i"

"Alright than, I know just the spot for you, lad." He nodded to Hwoarang before looking at Leo, "And I suppose since you've got the larger agenda, I'll give you a fla to the biblio first. They have computers there. And the bank is only a few steps from there, easier to put pretty polly in your karman. Just as long as you promise to but a malenky bit of that deng in my rooker." he winked before turning around and beginning to drive away leaving both men lost in translation. Leo never imagined Russian slang with an Irish accent before now. It was...odd.

"What the hell was that...." Hwoarang asked him self in a low voice before shrugging and gazing out the window.

"I'd tell you, but your pea brain probably isn't meant to handle that sort of knowledge." Leo teased under his breath before looking out his own window at the passing cars, lights and buildings all in this foreign script. His eyes began to close as he fell into his own mind. So far, he'd won three fights and lost one to Lili. His fifth fight had never happened since Bryan decided to get him self disqualified a long with the rest of them. He sighed a bit, Steve didn't deserve to be disqualified, he was way too 'good' compared to the other three.

And now he was riding in a car with his knew fifth opponent, a man whom he couldn't talk to with out a fight breaking out. He was sure he had plenty of new bruises to look at during his next shower. He nodded slightly to him self, he'd have to make sure and go to a pharmacy to buy some gauze for his thumb. He should at least try and break it back into place and keep it wrapped tight for a while.

"And here's your stop, lad." the driver said, nodding to a restaurant. "Best pishcha and firegold to peet around. The hotel is the Grand Cheongsam Qipao. A malenky walk west, no doubt you'll find it. Room's registered under your name, lad. Right, I'll be seein' you."

"Whatever." Hwoarang answered before opening the door and slipping out. He shut it just as the driver drove off, leaving him behind in the early morning light.

"Now than, only a short fla to the biblio."

"Alright...by the way, sir, is there any place where I can get a motorcycle? I'd like to ride around town later." Leo asked, sitting up straight.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do about having one sent to you at the hotel in a few hours. Does that do?"

"Very much so, thanks." Leo smiled before the driver told him that he had to get out. He thanked him again before turning and walking into the rather small building he presumed was the library. Walking in, he was directed to the back where a few computers were located, all but one in use. He nodded and walked to it, not bothering to sit down since all he was doing was looking for a phone number.

A few moments later, Leo pulled out the cell phone he was give and dialed the number. Three rings, "Halo?"

"Meena! Thank god!" he sighed, "I've lost my bag and I need to be wired money and my prescription for my glasses."

"Alright, Leo. Gustav is sending the money now and he's also faxing the prescription to the bank as well. You're lucky I can so easily track your calls or this would have taken days."

"Oh, Meena, you're the best, you know?" he smiled to him self.

"I know...call me later so we can talk about your progress...it's too early for me to be up yet...bye." Meena hung up leaving a frowning Leo. He suddenly missed his home as he thought about Meena, Georg, Gustav and Rudolph. They were his family after all.

Leo walked to the bank that was thankfully only a few blocks away and was greeted by an overly happy clerk who he thanked god understood English, at least.

"I'm here to pick up a card and prescription for Leo." he tapped his fingers on the counter top.

"Ah yes, one moment sir." He walked to the back before returning with both items in a vanilla envelope. "The card is good at any store in the world, you must be a very prestigious boy if you can afford to have money wired so quickly."

"Em, I wouldn't say that." Leo said before thanking the man and leaving.

He found himself lost as he'd made his way from the eye doctor where he dropped the prescription off before walking around aimlessly looking for a clothing store that was open. Finally realizing that none of them opened before eleven a.m., he began to make he way back to the hotel. He was led by a nice young boy who only understood the name of the hotel. He checked in and made it too his room before he realized that he'd forgotten to buy gauze. Cursing him self, he told him self that he'd buy it when he went cloth shopping later. He placed his phone and pistol on the bed side table before kicking off his boots as he set to getting relaxed.

Leo walked to the small bathroom and undressed, each movement hurting his swollen body. He folded his clothing neatly and placed them on the rack next to the bathroom door. Turning the water on hot, he stepped into the small shower and let the burning water run over his soar form. He did have new bruises, two large one's on his stomach and back due to Hwoarang's temper. And his ankle had grown purple from walking on it even though it had been twisted twice before.

After about twenty minutes, Leo turned the water off and reached out to grab the closest towel. He began to dry his hair before stepping from behind the curtain, his body dripping with water. He wrapped the towel around him before reaching for his -...his clothes were gone, replaced with a bathrobe.

"What...the...?" Leo asked before pulling on bathrobe. He tied the robe shut before slowly peeking out of the open bathroom door, only his eyes peeking out. What he saw made him so mad, he grabbed the first thing he felt and chucked it with full force at the man reclining on his bed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Hwoarang yelped as the object hit him square in the face. He sat up quickly, throwing the object on the floor, "WHO THE HELL THROWS A SOAP DESPENSER?!"

"I DO, NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Leo yelled, pointing to the door before pulling the robe tighter around him.

Hwoarang rubbed his nose, "This is the thanks I get for sending your clothes to get cleaned, I shouldn't have even bothered if I knew you were gonna be so ungrateful."

"You had m-" he shook his head, "Don't go doing things with out asking first!" he said suddenly blushing. He suddenly felt a stone cold feeling in his stomach. How much did he see in the bathroom?

"I wasn't going to bother you, and why the hell do you take a shower with the bathroom door open? There could be sick perverts here." He muttered, standing up from Leo's bed.

"The only pervert here is you. So much for not being gay, I bet you wanted to sneak a peak at the cute blond boy, eh?" he added, trying to pull the subject from where it might be headed.

"Cute blond boy?" Hwoarang scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, I have better taste than that!"

"Oh, but you aren't denying the gay part, are you? I've god you figured out now!" He said hastily before walking to the bedroom door and opening it wide, "Now get out."

"You are such a pain!" he muttered before looking at the open door. He raised a brow, why would a gay boy who was obviously in to him want him out so badly? "Are you ashamed of your body by any chance?"

Leo felt the heat run into his face before he slammed the door shut in anger, "What was that?"

"You heard me." Hwoarang smirked, he'd hit a nerve.

"That has nothing to do with this, I just want you out! Honestly, you really have never heard of personal spa-ah!" he let out when the Korean grabbed him by the arm and pinned him to the bed, the scariest smirk he'd ever seen on his face. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Just testing something." he answered, lowering his head a bit, "If you're gay, than you should be enjoying this but the expression on your face says other wise." he sat up, still pinning the smaller male with his legs, "So, why would you lie about that?"

Leo pushed him self onto his elbows. He was extremely uncomfortable and he didn't like that Hwoarang was still on top of him. He needed to get off. Now. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked before quickly pulling both his legs free and kicking Hwoarang off, making him stumble backwards off the bed, "I don't like you. At all. You're so damn annoying, I had to try something to get you to stay away from me. Obviously, nothing works against you. You're so damn bi-polar, would you just pick an emotion and stick to it?"

Hwoarang looked at Leo with a slow curious gaze before closing his eyes and laughing a bit. He ran a hand through his hair, dodging his goggles, and crossed his arms, "You were wrong earlier."

Leo furrowed his brows, "What?" he asked in harsh, confused tone.

"Earlier you said that you weren't the source of my entertainment, but you're wrong. You're very entertaining to tease. " he grinned.

"Get out. Now." Leo demanded sternly before sitting up, pulling the robe closer around him once more, "Or I'll kill you." he muttered, pulling the pistol up from his bed side table and pulling the safety back as he lazily aimed at the idiot in front of him.

Hwoarang held his hands up, still grinning, and said, "Alright, alright, geeze. Your clothes will be delivered in about an hour, alright? See ya, kid." he added before opening the door, walking out and closing it behind him.

When Leo heard the others foot steps fade away he sighed, laid the pistol back down and picked up his phone. He called the only number in the phones phone book, waited a moment before hearing the voice he wanted to, "Halo?"

"Hi, Meena..."

(A/N: I realize a few chapters back I kept typing Winston instead of Sebastian. Sorry about that! In my laziness, I didn't bother to make sure. If it counts, I'm now making sure of everything I type when it comes to cannon; of course, this doesn't mean I'm not going to add my little twists to it. Sorry and thanks for reading!]

-Chapter Seven: And...Why Are We Still On Break?-

"_You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Leo asked, looking up at the other man._

"_Did what? I don't know what you're talking about, kid." he replied before rolling his eyes and walking around Leo and to the stair case._

"_Well thanks, if it wasn't for you, I know I'd have done something stupid!" he yelled after him before frowning. How absurd was this break going to get? He sighed before leaning against the wall to think. He still hadn't gotten his food and his stomach was letting him know that by the outrageously loud growling noises it was making. "Alright, alright...I'll go eat."_


	7. Chapter 7: And Why Are We Still On Break

Story Mode: Leo

[Language Warning For The Next Few Chapters.]

-Chapter Seven : And...Why Are We Still On Break? -

"Leo? Is something wrong, you sound...more somber than usual." Meena obviously was joking but somehow Leo couldn't laugh. "Whoa...silence, what's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing really." Leo began, thinking about it slowly. Nothing _was_ wrong. He felt exhausted from the flight and fights of course, and he was a bit pissed off being around Hwoarang but in truth....nothing was wrong. "Really, I can't think of anything that's wrong except I haven't gotten to Kazama yet."

He could hear Meena's breath catch, "Leo? Are you...having fun? Oh my, that's a surprise! Just a few days ago you left as your usual drab self but from the sound of your voice, I don't think I've heard this tone in a while!"

Leo frowned slightly at being called 'drab' but he shook it away and smiled slightly, "Yeah...maybe I am having fun. Besides running into Emily Rochefort who, mind you, remembers me; and having to spend this little break I'm on with the most annoying Korean in the world, I guess I'm having the most fun I've had in a while." he sighed, "Sad, isn't it?"

"Oh, wow. Emily Rochefort? I haven't seen that blond bobble head in a few good years." Meena paused and Leo could hear her place something down, "And this Korean guy, how annoying is he?"

Leo didn't know where to begin. Was it his arrogant tone? Or maybe his lack of respect? Lack of respect for his personal space, maybe? Or maybe it was just the whole lot of him? That seemed about right, "Hmm..., let's put it this way. A day ago I had eight bruises, give or take....just this one flight to this podunk town I've now got about eleven....honestly, I've never met a more agrestic person!"

"Hmm, so he's abusive?" Meena sighed, "Oh well, pay him back by kicking his ass later, ja?"

"That sounds like the best idea ever, Meena." Leo smiled.

"You're changing. I think I like it."

"I'm...changing?" Leo asked, a brow raising as he shifted his position, "How?"

"You just are...I think you'll see it too, a little later maybe; once you open your eyes and see what really needs to be fixed, I think."

Leo's eyes widened, "Meena? What does that mean? ...Someone's....told that to me before." he didn't yet want to mention that it had been his mother in his dream.

"Mmm, how can I explain this?" she paused for a long while, "I suppose you could say....that...you know, Leo? Let me take a day or two to translate it into English, alright?"

Leo frowned, "Tell me in German if it is that hard."

Meena could be heard giggling, "I think English is better, right? It's as you say, 'anything I can say in German is just as good in English.' Well, I've got duties to tend to, I'll call you once I've got it translated right. Bye." the line died.

Leo sighed and let the phone drop onto the bed with a muffled thud. He could tell that Meena was walking around the glass she'd accidentally laid. His brows furrowed; what was he missing?

A knock sounded at his door. He slid off the bed and walked to the door opening it to find a young man holding a basket, "Your clothing." he said in his native tongue, "I've also been told to tell you that your motorcycle has arrived?". Leo thanked him but he doubted the man understood as he just smiled before walking away.

Leo carried the basket into his room before pulling out his clean clothing. He smiled slightly, he supposed he couldn't be too pissed at Hwoarang for what he did. Taking off the robe, he began to dress in his freshly cleaned clothing, pulling the buckles in his shirt more tighter than usual. He flinched some, a small pain running through his mid section and a sharp pain zapping through his thumb. He needed to stop at the pharmacy first, it seemed.

Once he was dressed, Leo put his pistol in the holster and pocketed the phone and card before walking out of his room into the decorative hall. He made his way towards the wooden stairs and piratically stumbled down them as they were crowded by many people going up and down. This place was oddly lively for this early in the day. He roughly made his way through the small crowed before finding someone who looked like he could speak English, "Excuse me, why are there so many people here?"

The man looked at him and raised a brow, "You're obviously not from around here...anyway, Zhāng Nà Lā is in town tonight. She is going to playing a small show in this hotel. My daughter," he pointed to a small half-asian girl amongst a small group of girls, "is a fan so she dragged me down here so we could see her. I don't mind, it's rare that someone like her comes anywhere near here." he nodded.

"Oh, thanks...though I have no idea who that is..." he added before nodding to himself and walking away towards the entrance which he found strangely hard to do. Once he reached it he looked back at the hotel and frowned, "I'll make sure to spend as much of the day in town."

Right on the curb Leo spotted what seemed to be a Xiaxin Nanfang NF125-10 Motorcycle. He sighed, what did he expect on such short notice in this sort of place? Well, it was better than nothing. He walked up to it and was greeted by a small boy sitting next to it. He asked if he was 'Leee-ooua' in which he nodded to. The boy gave him a key before running away down the street. He shrugged before stepping over the small bike and put the key into the ignition. He pressed the power button and pressed down on the clutch before sliding in some gas. The bike sputtered to life before groaning into a soft mummer. He sighed again, he hoped the bike would last the day.

He stopped first at the Optometrist. His glasses were ready to his surprise. He had expected to be told to wait much longer. He thanked the man before pulling the glasses from the case and placing them on the bridge of his nose. The glasses made him look snooty so he didn't wear them much. He took out his card and looked at it. He could read the small letters easily now. He nodded and took them off. He only wore them when he needed to read something extravagantly long such as a book or form.

He then made his way towards where the clothing shops had been. He was glad to see the small crowed. It assured him that the shops were now open. He parked the bike in front one of the more crowded stores thinking it might be popular because of the people. He walked in past a few girls about his hight who just gave him strange looks. He felt the eyes bore into his back as he walked around the shop looking at the quaint clothing. Everything was sort of plain but he suddenly didn't want to shop anymore. He walked to the mens side of the shop and began scanning quickly for something comfortable to wear that he could fight in.

His eyes fell on a white two piece outfit. He looked it over before feeling the fabric between his fingers. The material was stretchable which meant he could move freely in it. He frowned slightly at the red patch on the chest and the gold chain but they wouldn't bother him as much when he was wearing it. He sighed, he'd have to buy some wrap, white boots and maybe some white gloves if he expected to wear this in public. A matching outfit even if no one would see the wrap.

He nodded and quickly brought the outfit to the counter. He payed for it and quickly left the shop crossing the street to what looked like a shoe store. He was directed to a small shelf where a few pairs of white boots were stacked. Luckily they had his size. He payed and whilst he did, he noticed they also had gloves. He thanked god that he wouldn't have to walk into another clothing shop. He paid for the gloves as well.

Walking back to his bike, he stuffed the packages into the small basket on the back before making his way towards the nearest pharmacy. His thumb was seriously starting to get to him.

The pharmacy smelt like medicine in every way. He wrinkled his nose as the pungent smell threatened to waft up into his body. He picked up a small box of gauze before asking the clerk for larger wrap. The woman looked at him, "Are you injured badly?"

"Uh...you could say that..." he muttered his excuse before paying for the gauze and bundle of wrap. He wouldn't really need to worry about the wrap until he decided to change his clothing. He didn't plan to wear that extremely white outfit unless something happened to his current one.

He sat on the bike with the gauze in his lap. He sucked in a few breaths before sighing. He counted to three, took in a sharp breath before breaking his thumb back into place. It swelled just as quickly as Leo swore out, the passer-byers giving him confused looks. He quickly and rather stupidly wrapped the thumb up so that it would stay stiff and in one place for a while. He stayed in that position for a while; that being his head low, his right hand grasping his aching thumb as he stiffed back curses and a few threatening tears. It really hurt...more than it being broken.

After a while, Leo felt that the pain was bearable enough for him to ride around. And that was just what he did. For a long while, he rode around the town before finding himself in the country where it was quiet. He stopped on the side of the rode a few miles out so that he could look at the time on his cell phone. It was already dawning on six P.M. He suddenly felt a rumble in his stomach. It occurred that he hadn't eaten in the past two days. He nodded; his next objective: food.

It took him about an hour to find his way back to the hotel where he found a very vast amount of people. It seemed like the whole town was squishing themselves into the hotel. He frowned before stepping over the bike, pocketing the key, and walking towards the entrance where he had to fight his way in. He could smell the divine aroma of foreign foods and drinks...as well as the not so divine aroma of packed humans.

He could tell that whoever that Zhang Nora or whoever was big stuff for this town. He could hear a cheer come from the room he presumed the show was being held in. It seemed that the idol had arrived as many of the people began to push their way towards that hall. Leo maneuvered his way out of the insane crowed and somehow found himself at the bar.

As he sat he could hear the crowed quiet as a womans voice began to sing out.

_'Ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen – wo ai ni you ji fen'_

He raised a brow some. This song was so...slow...it felt very lovey, the English words proved it undoubtedly. He shrugged before asking the man at the bar for a glass of water. He at least needed that much for now. He'd wait until the crowed died down a bit before getting food. No doubt this place was busy behind the closed doors.

He sipped the water patiently when it was place in front of him. Beyond the cheering and singing along in the hall beyond the lounge Leo could hear the babbles and conversations of the early drunks around the bar. A few woman were flirting and laughing it up in a corner with suited men obviously not from this town. Another group of men sat quietly at separate tables, probably the bored a lonely. Then there was the two loud and obviously drunk men a few stools away from where Leo sat. Every now and then he'd give them a glance, curious about how long they'd been in the bar and why they hadn't been tossed out yet.

"'Hey boy, why don't you come over here for a minute?" one of the men said suddenly in his direction. Leo glanced around a bit at first before thumbing himself with his broken thumb. "Yeah....you...." he said slowly.

Leo shook his head, "Sorry but I'd rather not."

"Oh, so you speak English? So can I, my friend and I are ...what's the word..." he lowered his gaze towards his glass in thought.

"Polyglots, man." the other man broke in, a hand to the shoulder.

"Oh?" Leo asked, "What languages do you know?" he was actually curious.

"English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean and Spanish..." he counted on his fingers, "Yeah, that's right." He smirked.

"Oh? That's a good list...what are you doing here?" Leo asked honestly. Someone as talented as these men shouldn't be in this little town.

"We're making our way to Shanghai...we needed to refill and this is the only town that allows foreign aircrafts to do so for hundreds of miles..." The second man answered in careful, calculated drunken words.

"And, you see, us men are bored." The first said, pointing at himself and his friend, "We were just talking about that little idol out there and were thinking how good it would feel to fuck her."

"Real good." the second smirked.

Leo raised a brow, were these men perverts? What happened to the good ol' boy? He didn't seem to exist anymore, it seemed. He sipped at his water before asking, "So? What has that to do with me?"

"Well, you look like you could use some help picking up a lady so..."

"You being all pretty and girly and all...."

"We thought we'd help you out if you help us out..., get it?"

"You want me to help kidnap that idol," Leo frowned, "so you can have your way with her and leave the leftovers for me?"

"That's about right, isn't it?"

"Sounds like it..."

"Absolutely not!" Leo slammed his fist onto the bar top, "What kind of person do you think I am? For one, I would never take your sloppy seconds, I can get my own you know," he paused, his priorities were backwards, "I mean, just the thought of that poor girl in your filthy hands is enough to make me sick." his eyes narrowed, "Disgusting pigs."

He had the worst luck, it seemed, with his sharp tongue. It always seemed to get him in trouble. The two men found themselves insulted and decided that they needed to be defensive. They stood and walked up to where Leo sat on his little wooden stool, towering over the short boy. Leo kept his glare. He'd love to see what these idiots tried with him. He'd love to break their sick faces in...but he would also love to fight in the tournament. What a dilemma.

"Listen here, you little German fly-"

"Excuse me?" Leo stood up, though still only at chest height to these men, "but I think you two are too drunk to realize the type of person you're about to fuck with." his blood was starting to heat up. Was it the frustration of this whole break and all its mishaps pushing the lid over his pot?

"Oh yeah, and what type of person is that, little boy?" The second man leaned down to stare Leo in his eyes, though he almost tripped over himself getting that low.

"Well, I can answer that for you, pal. This kids a queer and a half."

Leo froze. Not because of that bone-breaking annoying voice that just sounded, but the arm that wrapped around his neck, the chest his head was pressed back against and the chin that easily rested atop his head. What the hell was he doing?!

"A queer?" the first asked in Korean as the second backed up, his expression unexplainable.

"That's right. But despite this fact," Hwoarang patted Leo's chest much to Leo's displeasure, "..."

"Don't stop in the middle of a sentence!"Leo growled.

"Right, anyway," He coughed, "Despite him being a flaming faggot, this kid could wipe the floor with your petty asses. We're Tekken fighters. If you don't know what that means-"

"TEKKEN FIGHTERS?!" the men yelled together. "Whoa...you know, I have to take a piss suddenly." the first man said before turning and stumbling away, the second following him.

"I guess they know what it means, then." Hwoarang clicked his tongue before sighing something inaudible to Leo and removing himself from around the smaller male, "Oh well, it's better that way. We won't be in trouble if they aren't hurt, right?"

Leo was about to snap at him but he hadn't had time. Hwoarang was gone as quickly as he came. That sort of person....how galling. He frowned. He supposed he owed the idiot some thanks. After all, if he hadn't have come, Leo was sure he'd done something stupid. He looked around and saw the unmistakable red hair nearing the stairs. Leo nodded and quickly slipped through the crowed towards him. He caught his arm and turned him around, something surprisingly easy.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Leo asked, looking up at the other man.

"Did what? I don't know what you're talking about, kid." he replied before rolling his eyes and walking around Leo and to the stair case.

"Well thanks, if it wasn't for you, I know I'd have done something stupid!" he yelled after him before frowning. How absurd was this break going to get? He sighed before leaning against the wall to think. He still hadn't gotten his food and his stomach was letting him know that by the outrageously loud growling noises it was making. "Alright, alright...I'll go eat."

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked out of the still crowded hotel. The sky was dark now, the streets lit up with colorful shop signs and streetlights. He walked down the street past oncoming human traffic in silence. The sound of soft conversation, roaming vehicles, and rounded footsteps was sort of comforting for his distracted mind. Why did Hwoarang have to act like that? No, it wasn't how he was acting that was getting to Leo. It was what he might be piecing together that was getting to the German boy.

The incident in the hotel; the bathroom and bedroom and just now at the bar. He frowned deeply, the sooner this vacation ended, the better. His mind was so disgruntled that he walked into the first restaurant looking shop he came to. He walked past the signs in the foreign script oblivious the the show they were advertising. He walked through the hot, dark neon-lit area towards a table and sat down. His frown suddenly deepened as he turned around and snapped, "When did you start following me!"

"A while back. Though, I wasn't planning on following you...." Hwoarang shrugged as he sat in the chair opposite Leo, "It wasn't until you walked in here that I followed you."

"Oh yeah, whys that?" Leo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "What's so special about this place?"

"Ah, so you don't know what kind of place this is. For a second I was thinking you were some sort of pervert, or maybe I was proud of the little German pansy manning up and coming into this type of place." Hwoarang smirked, so widely that Leo suddenly felt afraid of the type of place he'd walked into. Hwoarang looked around, "This should be interesting."

"What does that mean?" Leo leaned forward a bit, "What kind of place is this?"

"Now you're interested? What sort of place has a stage...and only let's men enter?"

Leo's eye twitched. Why was he in this sort of place? He'd been so distracted by the idiot in front of him that he hadn't even noticed this sort of night dwelling. He stood up, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." Hwoarang said quickly, standing and pressing Leo back into the chair by his shoulders from across the table, "You came here for a reason, right? Now you're not leaving until I say you are, got it?" He sat back down, "Consider it pay back for all the nice things I've done for you."

"Nice things? You've done more harm than good!" Leo snapped. He didn't really want to be in this sort of place but it didn't seem like his Korean company wasn't going to let him leave. He frowned and crossed his arms, "I was hungry..."

"Oh yeah? Then let's eat. You can enjoy the food and I'll enjoy the eye candy." he smirked as he opened the menu, "If you don't know whats good, let me order."

"Is this the extent of your kindness at play?" Leo asked, not even bothering to try and read the menu, "Just make sure it's good, please."

"Did you forget? I'm Korean, all I eat is good food." He rolled his eyes before skimming through the menu.

"Right, well, I'll be in the restroom for a moment." Leo stood and began to make his way towards the restrooms.

"You better not run away, little boy." Hwoarang added to Leo's back not really caring if the boy ran or not. He read through the menu, luckily he understood a few of the dishes names. He waved down one of the scantly clad waitresses and ordered their food before tapping his fingers against the table top. Soon, their food came; a basket of bread. Not food. Just bread. He smirked lightly to him self before bringing his hands to his chin, it should be an interesting night.

Just then the club suddenly got loud as the music began to blast and the curtains in front of the stage just behind him began to open. Three very under dressed women were dancing on three separate polls pleasing the men who had nothing better to do than waste money on them. There were those few men in the darker corners who came to the club almost every night. The lonely. The sad.

Hwoarang raised a brow as he saw the curtain rise and a nearly naked woman, not too skinny and not too chunky, began to dance to the blasting music. He smirked slightly before returning to the little table where he sat awaiting his drinks. He wanted to see how far he could get with his little friend. Friend? He frowned. Did he think of Leo as his friend after only hours with him? He couldn't really call their relationship friendship if he really thought about it. They'd only known each other for a day and a few hours at most and in those hours he supposed he'd gotten into a few rough patches with the kid. He chuckled lightly to himself at how many times his foot had met with the Germans body. They weren't scheduled to fight until tomorrow and yet he somehow felt he'd already worn the kid out. He rubbed the top of his nose as he thought; he'd never spent this much time with another fighter if he didn't count Baek Doo San. He nodded to himself as the waitress placed the four drinks in front of him; his gin and tonic, a Screwdriver, a Tequila Sunrise and a glass of Jungle juice. Each fruity for a fruity boy; each, he wouldn't mention, were known for their high alcohol content without the high alcohol taste.

"Hey, did you know people are allowed to smoke indoors here?" Leo said as he came back, seemingly a tad bit happier, "I walked into the bathroom and I could hardly see, the place was filled with smoke!" He sat down across from the Korean fighter, "It didn't smell like cigarette, cigar or mary smoke but it made me dizzy, what ever it was." Leo looked at the drinks in front of him, "What are these? Where is the food?"

Hwoarang coughed, "Orange juice, Orange juice mixed with lemonade and fruit punch. I didn't know what you'd like since you're such a pansy." his lip twitched, "And the food will come later." Lie.

"Oh, good, I don't drink anyway." Leo picked up the screwdriver, " Though I'm suddenly so thirsty!" He began to drink.

It may have been normal for regular orange juice but the pace in which Leo drank his unknown drink made Hwoarang's brows raise. Should he stop him? The boy was obviously second-handed with something in that hot-boxed restroom. He wondered if he should be giving the boy water instead of alcohol. "Maybe you should eat some bread?" Hwoarang asked, pushing the basket towards the boy when he picked up the sunrise.

"In a minute...whoa, her boobs are so fake!" Leo exclaimed placing the glass down, leaning forward towards the dancer, "You can see the scars around her nipples!"

"You know....men usually notice just the size of the breast, not how fake they are." Hwoarang rubbed his head some. "Sit down, that's embarrassing!" he snapped when Leo tried to get a closer look at the girls scars asking if it hurt to get implants.

"What do you care?" Leo asked rolling his slightly red eyes as he sat back down unintentionally complying to Hwoarang's request. "Jealous?"

"Don't start, faggot. Eat some bread." He said before taking a big gulp of his drink. If he was going to do what he wanted, the German needed to be wasted. He almost choked on the drink; that thought sounded so...dirty.

"I am kind of hungry now that you mention it..." Leo picked up a piece of bread and began to look at it, tilting it against the light with a peculiar glint in his eyes, "I wonder..."

Hwoarang look up from his drink, just how stoned was this kid? Had he never 'done' anything to the point that he'd get this 'interesting' off of second hand smoke? He stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"....they say yeast is alive..."

Hwoarang walked away in the middle of Leo's sentence. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear about what was living in his bread. He looked at the bathroom doors and pondered to himself which to go in; mens or womens. He shook his head and kicked open the mens door, a cloud of smoke enveloping his head. He walked right towards one of the men and tapped him on his shoulder, "What've you got there, man?"

The small-eyes man looked at this stranger and giggled before handing the pipe to him assuming he wanted in, "Oh, the purest hydro you can get around here! Man, I can sell you some, this stuff is good!"

"I don't want any of that crap." Hwoarang laughed slightly to himself before turning around and walking out of the cloud back into the club, that German kid was pure so the second hand smoke from this shit...

Hwoarang found a waitress and asked for water to be sent to his table before returning to find Leo already through his drinks and his tonic. He growled, "What the hell, are you an alcoholic or something?!" He slammed his hand onto the table.

"I'm just so thirsty..." Leo said, his head on the table.

"Water's on it's way..." He sat down and sighed, "Leo, let's have a chat."

"About what?" he groaned out.

"Oh, just this and that...like you're secret..." he paused and watched his expression.

"Secret? I don't have any secrets..." he said in a muffled voice against the table top.

"Oh? So, you're not hiding anything from me? From everyone?" he leaned forward.

"I think I'm going to puke..." Leo said before standing up and quickly darting for the restrooms.

Hwoarang frowned slightly before smiling to himself, "Lightweight." he hadn't gotten an answer but he was sure he'd get one sometime soon. If not tonight then some time tomorrow. Sometime before their match and sometime before he sent the kid packing.

"Um, sir...you need to take your friend home..." he looked up at the women talking to him, she was speaking Korean. He raised a brow, "Why?"

"He's making a mess...." she said giving him an annoyed expression.

"A mess?"

Leo was bent over on the floor, face in one of the traditional toilets. Hwoarang had never seen anything so pitiful in his entire life. He rubbed the back of his head, "Damn...."

"I...hate...you...for...this..." Leo moaned out from the toilet.

"Yeah, I hate me too." he said before walking over to the boy and pulling him up from his under arms, "Can you walk or do I have to carry you?"

"Fuck you..." was his response.

"Yeah, yeah..." He sighed before pulling the kid onto his back and making his way out of the foggy bathroom and loud club into the hot night air. As he walked people gave him looks to which he replied with curses and a lot of 'Do you want to die?'s. It was as if they'd never seen one man piggy-backing another down the street. Well....maybe they hadn't?

"You really fuckin' owe me one, German fairy." He muttered half way.

"Stop that." Leo said against his back.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me names like that....just because I don't like girls....I'm not a fairy."

"Oh? Than what are you?" He asked, curious.

"I'm ….I don't know." he droned, "Just...girls shouldn't....like girls..."

Hwoarang shifted Leo's body so he could move easier before looking back at the kid and smirking, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Success.

-Chapter Eight: Rollerblades and Russian Roulette -

"_Would you stop following me!" Leo said after the pink haired girl whizzed around him for the fourth time, "I don't know who you are but knock it off and go play somewhere else!"_

"_Huh? Are you talking to me?" she asked before sliding in front of him and moving backwards, hands behind her back, "I'm Alisa, by the way, and I'm following you because....well, from what my scanner says, you're not supposed to be here anymore, you're supposed to be in Germany, loser!"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Leo snapped before walking around her. Why was it that every time he met someone....it was someone like this?_

(E/A/N: I hate this chapter. The end.)


	8. Chapter 8:RollerBlades & RussianRoulette

Story Mode: Leo

-Chapter Eight: Roller-blades and Russian Roulette -

[Just changed the rating to M. And also a little note to start: Leo, I do believe is a female. The whole scene with Bob in scenario mode kinda proved that. Just letting you know ^-^. Remember, Leo is only pretending to be a boy =D. And, if Leo IS a boy …then consider this completely AU D:.

Note number two: Who else hated the last chapter?

Note number three: Tee hee, I should have proof read before uploading said last chapter. Leo's after Mishima not Kazama 8D.

Note number four: Coinciding with the last note, there will be some continuity errors now that Tekken 6 is out. Such being, Leo's height. I don't care who you are, Leo is NOT 5'3 xD. It was confirmed and changed that Leo is actually quite tall at 6'2. That...is a dramatic difference x_X. This means she is taller than Hwoarang, oh cornflakes, there goes the last chapter area of him resting his chin on her head D. She is also taller than Lili by 4 inches, who is shorter than Hwoarang by 2 inches. I may go back and re-write the chapters after the story is finished so it flows more evenly. There will be other things as well ~-~. I suppose this is what I get for writing about a game that hasn't come out yet. xP

Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently for this overly-long chapter. Enjoy!]

It felt like a twitch. A huge twitch that made his body lunge to the side, his arm hitting something hard. It had to be the corner of something, the hard object having been somewhat pointy. It felt like it was covered in something, maybe a cloth...no, it felt rougher than a cloth....maybe something leather? His eyes opened slightly to the dark room, blurred with sleep and keen to the source of colors that was the window. He sighed some; it felt like his whole body was numb, dry, dead. The only thing he could feel other then the hard object he'd knock his hand on was the pounding, splitting pain in his head. Why did his head hurt so much? He moved his hands, that took a few moments as he fought against the stooper, to his forehead and rubbed the pulsing veins, groaning. He closed his eyes hard and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He could see lights and hear loud music; that's right, he went into a strip club on accident with that dimwit Hwoarang. He remembered the bathroom, drinks that tasted funny and then....

Leo sat up and looked around quickly. He patted him self down and found himself in one piece. He sighed, one hand on his chest, his heart pounding. He shifted slightly to his right and clicked on the lamp on the bedside table. That thing that he'd knocked his hand against was the table covered in his jacket. He looked at his ungloved hands before looking down to his boots on the floor. He couldn't possible have gotten here on his own. He frowned, "That bastard." he frowned before grasping his face, "Ow, mein Kopf! Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt!"

He moved so that his feet were flat on the floor and leaned forward rubbing his brows. So, this is what it felt like to be hung over. He'd never do it again. Ever.

He looked around slowly before noting that all his belonging's were in the room: check card, glasses, extra clothing and wrap, phone. Good, so he hadn't taken anything while he was unconscious. At least the Korean wasn't a thief. One point.

Leo stood up and almost fell over as the blood rushed to his head. He was extremely dehydrated and the light was making him see stars. His stomach felt upset and he was strangely hot. He wobbled to the restroom and turned on the shower full to cold. He needed to wake up, he was sure the helicopter would take off sometime this morning meaning he'd be fighting sometime tonight. Why did he do something so stupid the night before his fight? No; he didn't know he was drinking. He must have been somewhat stoned from that awful rest room and that jerk told him he was drinking juices. Leo knew those drinks tasted funny. Had the Korean planned for this? Was his intentions to handicap him? He couldn't lay a finger on him or risk getting disqualified so had he done this as a replacement to breaking one of his body parts? As he undressed slowly over his still wounded body parts, he repeated those much deserving words, "That bastard!"

He took a slow and long shower letting the cold water run over his body. At some points he'd tilt his head up towards the spout and let the water run over his face, somewhat drinking whatever reached his mouth. The first thing he wanted was a large glass of water. Maybe two.

It was then that he felt something sharp in his ear, so sharp and sudden that he flinched slipping backwards, his back against the wall of the shower. His eyes snapped open as he felt what had given him a shock, his fingers curling around the small, black piece of plastic. He looked at it in his palm, "Oh no!" he quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped the ear piece in one of the towels, trying to dry it off. He put the thing down, grabbing another towel and running it through his hair. Tossing the cotton piece down, he began to quickly dress, hissing now and then when he pulled clothing over a tender area. Once dressed he bent down and began to search the sink cabinets, his hand grasping what he'd hoped was there; a blow dryer.

"I hope this works!" he said lowly as he turned the dryer on, the loud rushing sound filling the bathroom. His face fell worriedly, unsure if he was going to be able to dry it out. And even if he did dry the piece, would it still even work? After a while, he looked at the black piece and sighed. It looked dry, but he couldn't tell if the inside was still wet or not. It had to do, it had to work.

He sighed again and leaned back against the wall, looking himself in the mirror. He frowned for a second, taking in the tournaments hardships. In that second, he'd wondered if it was all worth it. If that man was worth going through this much trouble. That frown turned into a scowl as he felt disgusted at himself. Of course it was worth it. Nothing was worth it more than to get to that bastard and take him out. He slapped his cheeks once before grabbing his undergarments and starting to dress, happy he'd closed the door this time.

Just as he finished dressing, a knock came at his door. He stuffed his jacket into the packaging his new cloths were in, it being too hot to wear it, and stood up, "Yeah, yeah, hold on." he grabbed the ear piece on the side table and put it in, pressing it once. He crossed his fingers as he opened the door.

"Mr. Leo? A car is here to pick you up." the little man at the door relayed before walking down the hall and knocking on a door three rooms down.

Leo released a breath he'd been holding. The piece still worked. He momentarily thanked God before returning to the bedside and picking up his stuff. He walked out the door and into the hall just as Hwoarang sort of crawled out of his own room, yawning and looking extremely tired. Leo watched the Korean lean against the wall a second before he frowned and walked down the stairs. He didn't want to deal with that cocky bastard so early in the morning.

The hotel was oddly quiet compared to the night before when it had been so pack it was a wonder anyone could breath. He walked into the lobby and waved at the desk out of habit before walking out the door and into the light sunshine. It had to be sometime between six and eight in the morning, Leo guessed, not having actually looked at time yet.

The same black car from before sat parked just in front of the hotel. He wondered if the driver from before would be taking them back to the airspace or if it was a new driver. He really didn't care, he was just curious as he stepped into the street and pulled open the door. Sliding inside, he placed his package on his lap, looking into the rear-view mirror to see who was the driver. It wasn't the same strange Russian Irish man from before. This guy was Chinese and didn't bother to take notice to him entering the car.

"What happened to the other driver?" Leo asked after a few seconds.

The man glanced into the mirror for a split second before ignoring Leo and looking back straight, as if he'd heard nothing. Leo frowned slightly before feeling the weight of the car shift as Hwoarang slid in beside him, closing the door.

"Hey, there. Have a good night?" Hwoarang asked before stretching his arms out, yawning.

"Fantastic." Leo muttered before scooting more away from his company, "You?"

"It was pretty good." He began, "After I ditched you back at the hotel, I found a lovely lady and we became friends." he smirked to himself, shifting a bit, "Pretty good."

Leo caught his breath. So, after he'd gotten him drunk, he'd just left and gotten laid? How rude was that? "I'm not talking to you." was all he replied with, looking out his window as the car began to drive off.

"Fine with me, you're voice was starting to get annoying anyway." Hwoarang said before reclining in his seat.

Leo bit his bottom lip in anger. Everything about Hwoarang was getting to him. How much he probably knew, how much he'd handicapped him, how much _his_voice annoyed _him_. He was glad that he'd be rid of him after a few hours, after he'd kicked his ass good. Leo had all of this pent of rage, anger and frustration that he was going to release on the Korean beside him. He'd been waiting for this day since he'd first spoken with him.

But, he was still in pain. Leo silently took accord of how much of his body was throbbing. His thumb still hurt, though the swelling had gone down, his ankle was still slightly twisted, his body was bruised from head to toe, literally and finally, his head was exploding with pain. Every light they passed made Leo cringe, every sound he heard made him sigh and every movement he made made him feel a little queezy. He closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the car, and took a few slow breaths. It was hard to concentrate. If Hwoarang was meaning to handicap him, he'd succeeded.

It didn't matter to Leo, this pain. It wasn't going to stop him from winning this fight and moving closer to finding Mishima. The man had to be taken down, and it had to be by Leo's own two hands.

He didn't know when, but he'd fallen asleep. This was obvious when he'd felt a jolt and awoke, finding himself already on the helicopter in the air. He sat up quickly, having been laying down on the bench, and looked around, startled. When did he get there? He could have sworn he'd just closed his eyes for a second but from the looks of the sky and where he was, he'd had to have been asleep for at least and hour or two.

"You know, you're lucky you're so light. I'm starting to get tired of carrying you everywhere, Leo." Hwoarang said on the bench across from Leo.

Leo paused as he let the blood filter out from his head, feeling dizzy from his sudden upright position. So, Hwoarang had once again carried him somewhere. At least he hadn't done something more to make his body hurt. Leo sat down right and burrowed his head into the palms of his hands for a few seconds, "Umm...thanks."

"It's not a problem now, but keep it up and it will be." he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "You alright? You were in a pretty deep sleep."

"I'm fine." Leo said before rubbing his eyes and looking out into the sky, "Where are we?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I wasn't?" Leo asked, his expression dumb. He furrowed his brows before remembering that he had said he wasn't. He shrugged, "Oh, well."

Hwoarang rubbed his chin, "Are you always this quiet and somber when you wake up? It's kind of depressing."

"Mmm, I'm sorry." Leo said, leaning back against the wall of the helicopter. Just like Meena, Hwoarang said he was somber. Was he really that drab seeming to the people around him? He guessed he was being a bit sad-looking, him having just woke up. He wasn't fully functional yet, his blood wasn't pumping properly. "Where are we?" he asked again, a little more pep in his voice.

"Somewhere. I don't know, but we'll be landing in ten minutes or so. I hope you're well rested, kid, because once we touch ground, I'm not holding back."

"I should be saying that to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one taking five hour naps, am I?"

"FIVE HOURS?!" Leo shot up, him short enough to barley miss the roof.

"Five, give or take. Like I said, you were out cold." Hwoarang nodded, looking out and down to the floor, "See that little town? That where we're headed. Smack-dab in the middle of it, actually."

"This is the middle of nowhere..." Leo commented, looking around to see only a few little villages and the one town. What part of Asia were they even in? He knew Asia was a vast continent but it'd felt like they'd come from America days ago and were barley coming down on their location. He grabbed the support bar as he looked at the little town below, it looking practically uncultivated with its straw-filled carts and wild animals walking the small dirt roads.

The closer the helicopter came to the ground, the more Leo found this place to be, well, rustic. It seemed as though the person in charged of naming the 'stages' was not very creative. More so, he seemed a bit obvious. The Noh Theater had actually been a Noh Theater. Leo shook these useless thoughts from his head as the copter came closer and closer to the ground.

Hwoarang stood up and looked out next to Leo, seemingly counting the pigs on the floor, "Well, this is it, pretty boy. Are you ready?"

"I'm always read-hey!" he should have known this was going to happen. The moment they were close enough to jump out, Hwoarang shoved the German to the floor, hopping after him. Luckily, Leo had landed on his feet this time, though roughly adding more pain to his already creaking ankle. "You do that on purpose, don't you? Hoping I'll break something and have to forfeit, eh?"

"I don't need to handicap you to win, Leo. I've already got this in the bag." Hwoarang looked around, kneeling as he patted one of the curious pigs on its head.

"Yeah, right." Leo scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'd say everything you've done up until now has been to handicap me. It might even be subconscious, you're so damn conniving." Leo stated, rolling his shoulders as he loosened his joints. It was true that he was at a disadvantage compared to the well rested Taekwondo fighter and that didn't sit well with Leo. At all. The more he thought about it the more he knew he was going to lose. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now, anyway. Let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Fine with me." Hwoarang answered lazily as he looked around for the official of this round. He spotted the bespectacled man under an umbrella in front of one of the small homes that surrounded them. He looked his opponent over and smirked to himself. Maybe he had handicapped him after all. Leo was messaging his temples now, obviously nursing a headache. And from how fast he'd fallen asleep in the car, how he did not even notice being carried into a loud helicopter, the kid was obviously exhausted.

He thought back, looking at his hands. He had giving the kid plenty of good hits before now, so maybe Leo was already and most definitely handicapped. It wasn't like he intentionally beat the crap out of Leo on the helicopter before. He HAD gotten him drunk, but that was for a whole different reason. Was it his fault that the kid was such a virgin and just a few drinks mixed with some hydro screwed him over this badly? No, it wasn't. It was his parents fault for him being so....pure.

His parents. Hwoarang recalled Leo calling out for his mother in his sleep. At the time, he'd thought it was hilarious, but now, he wondered why. Why was Leo so determined to win this tournament? So determined that even with such injuries he'd continue to act like he was okay. Oh, he knew about how roughed up the kid was. The bandage on his nose, the wrapping around his thumb, the swelling on his ankle, the bruises...

He heard a voice in his ear, 'The match will begin in ten seconds.'

"Alright, it's now or never Leo. Drop out of the match while you still can, I won't go easy on you just because we're buddy-buddy, got that?" buddy-buddy. He bit his own tongue. Damn it.

"Since when have we been buddy-buddy?" Leo asked, his expression comical. He heard the voice in his ear, 'Ready? Fight.' and suddenly found himself oddly focused, like a switch had been turned on in his body, "It doesn't matter now, anyway." he muttered to himself as he slid into his stance.

It didn't matter. It never mattered if he'd become 'buddies' with his fellow fighters. All that matters was Mishima. All that mattered was his revenge. This what Leo thought just as a truck crashed through where they were, the driver looking oddly familiar as he pelted over, hanging out of the window. Leo looked at him for a second, wondering if he should check on him. This thought was interrupted when he heard Hwoarang advance on him. He frowned as he fought against Hwoarang, dodging well placed kicks. He was fast with his legs, something Leo should have expected from the K.F.W. before hand.

He could see it in Hwoarang's eyes whenever he got close enough to see them, planting palms on his shoulders, neck or chest. Even though he was only fighting to meet Jin and win against him, Hwoarang was as determined as all the rest of the fighters. As determined as Lili to get her fathers job back, as determined as Bob to prove himself despite his size, as determined as Asuka to do whatever it is she wanted to do to Jin. Leo paused, having to duck quickly as his mind thought of such wrong things. Why did it have to be now? Wasn't he thinking of a point just now? He shrugged it off, jumping back, before quickly messaging his broken thumb.

"Whats wrong, boy? Giving up already?" Hwoarang asked before thumbing his nose. He had this in the bag. Leo seemed to distracted and was mostly blocking and avoiding him instead of actually fighting him.

"Like hell." Leo spat before sliding back into his stance. His head was starting to get to him, the throbbing beginning to actually sound. It sounded like a ceiling fan off its rocker, each time he moved, it got louder and louder. It was very distracting as well as painful. After blocking a kick to his chest, he stopped.

"Ya, what the hell are ya doing?" Hwoarang said before narrowing his eyes as Leo turned around to message his forehead, "Babo di ro dora!"

Leo sighed and turned around before just staring at Hwoarang as he talked. Should he tell him that he was in extreme pain? That the drinks he let him drink were still in his fragile system? That he couldn't concentrate because of the splitting pain in his head? That even now it seemed like he couldn't understand what he was saying...wait... he COULDN'T understand what he was saying! He furrowed his brows before watching the Koreans lips move and hearing the sound of the somewhat dragging language of this man. He paused and listened closely as he talked, asking him questions he presumed, and throwing him what sounded like insults. Korean was an interesting language to listen to....maybe he'd try learning it after the tournament.

He tapped his ear...nothing. So, it had broken after all. He sighed and rubbed his head before smiling. At least now he wouldn't have to listen to Hwoarang's annoying remarks.

"Oi, gwen chahn ah yo?" Hwoarang asked finally before rubbing the back of his head and saying something that sounded like 'ausch' to Leo. He knew it didn't mean what it mean in his language but he still couldn't help but raise a brow.

Leo frowned, "I can't understand you." He said before pulling the earpieces out of his ear and showing it to Hwoarang. "It's broken...you can probably understand me but all I hear is crap....not saying that Korean is crap..." he said looking away slightly when Hwoarang said something hastily. Was it his fault if his vocabulary contained such words? Well, yes.

Hwoarang continued to talk to him, somewhat making jesters and once kicking the ground when it was obvious that it was going through one of Leo's ears and out the other. Leo just watched the Korean go on and on as if he was trying to explain something but couldn't. Wait....Hwoarang never talked this much before. Was he going to stop soon? Leo looked around, they were still technically in the match but Hwoarang seemed to have forgotten this in his sudden impulse to not shut up.

Leo frowned as he looked at the ear piece in his hands. He leaned his head back before taking a breath and yelling, "OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" before pointing in Hwoarang's face, "I can't understand you! So SHUT. UP. Please!" He added as he tucked the ear piece away, "For now..." he started again quickly when shadows seemed to form around the Koreans eyes in presumably anger, "let's fight."

Hwoarang stared at Leo for a second, the time counting down in his ear. They had twenty seconds left for this round. But Leo wouldn't know that if his ear piece was really broken. He had the urge to shove his foot down Leo's throat for yelling at him, but he'd do that soon enough. For now, he wondered what the German was planning. It wasn't likely that, if by a miracle, Leo won, he'd be able to continue with a broken ear piece. He rubbed the back of his head, guessing it'd be replaced by the official.

A shadow grew over his eyes as he smirked. He wanted to hold back a laugh. He could say anything to Leo now and he'd never understand. Oh, the things that popped into his head. The marvelous truths and the marvelous lies. Of course, with the Germans temper, he'd only be yelled at to shut up again. He shrugged, "You know..." he began in his own tongue, "if you weren't so cute, I'd hate you just as much as I hate Jin." he grinned, "Too bad, eh?"

"Whatever. I don't care whatever it is you said, let's fight, alright?" Leo answered, wondering how much time they had left.

"Your loss, fairy boy." Hwoarang slipped into his own stance before rushing Leo and bringing his right leg up and down. Just before he was to strike the kids head, the time ran down. A draw. He held his foot there above Leo's unmoving face and sighed, bringing it down. Even if he'd hit him, it wouldn't have counted.

Leo caught the notion that the match had ended when Hwoarang backed down, rubbing the back of his head. He frowned, if it ended in a draw, it meant that he was now walking a fine line between winning and losing. He couldn't lose, there was too much to be had. Even though he thought this, knew this, he also knew that he was going to lose.

He could feel his body fatiguing. He hadn't flinched when Hwoarang had came at him. That wasn't because he wasn't scared, it was because for that second, he wanted to lose. He felt like if he lost, he could just heal and try again next year, that it would be a relief to lose; that, and that he honestly couldn't have dodged it even if he'd tried. It made him terribly sick in the stomach to know that his revenge was over. Barricaded by the idiot in front of him.

He swallowed hard, the lump that had grown in his throat seconds before falling into his stomach with a splash. His face reddened as he fought back the emotional mixture of anger, grief and relief with the rest of his might. He had been on the right path. He hadn't come close to his goal, but had been on the right path, hadn't he?

This path he'd walked had been interesting. He thought this as he pulled his gloved up, hiding his face from the Korean watching and hopping from foot to foot as the match time was being counted down, no doubt. He'd met new people, people with goals as strong and maybe as important as his own. He'd met an old friend and probably made good acquaintances with the others. He looked up at Hwoarang, smashing his lips together. He didn't like it much, but he had to admit that he might even consider him a friend.

Hwoarang cracked his neck, the match was about to start, and he was ready for whatever tricks the little German boy had for him. He began to bounce on his toes, looking at the other, "Come on!" he demanded before smirking and charging at him, the match starting. Leo wasn't moving, was this because he didn't know the match had started? Well, he'd find out soon enough as Hwoarang ran at him, hopping over a few pigs, ready to attack.

Leo sighed. It was now or never. He looked straight at the man supervising their match and said, "I forfeit."

"WHAT?!" Hwoarang yelled as he tripped over a pig he had been planning on dodging. His ankle caught and he landed on his face, his legs moving wildly as the poor scared pig began to squeal as it tried to escape from his legs.

Had he heard right? Did Leo just say he forfeited their match? Hwoarang growled as he stood, rubbing his nose, "Absolutely not!" He began as he walked to Leo, looking at him, "You can't forfeit in the middle of the match! Not in a match with me. I'm supposed to kick your ass, remember?" he slammed his foot into the ground, "Why don't people ever want to fight me?!"

"Will you shut up, damn it?" Leo yelled, pushing Hwoarang away from him. The push had been so forceful that it'd actually made the five foot eleven man fall onto his behind. "I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" he shouted before walking away from him angrily, "Do you think it's easy for me to say that I forfeit? It's not, it's really not!" he placed a hand on his chest, "It sucks knowing that it ends here. But it has to end, I can't even hear myself think anymore, the bastard headache!" Leo spoke, but it wasn't in English anymore. He'd been talking in German, but Hwoarang could still understand, watching him from his seat on the ground.

"I mean, she'd laugh at me and say, 'If you can't win, Leo, stop. Relax and try again tomorrow.' But there is no tomorrow! There was no tomorrow for him, there was no tomorrow for her! There's no tomorrow!" he yelled, kneeling down, grabbing his head, "It's not even fair, it's not!" he said, feeling his face heat up dramatically as a few tears ran down his cheeks. He'd made up his mind. He forfeited the match and he couldn't take that back. He took a breath, a few at that, deep and slow as he tried to calm himself down. Even though he was lashing out, it felt oddly good to scream and cry. It made his headache cool down to his surprise. It even made him think a little clearer now that his main thoughts were in the hot air.

He licked his lips before standing up and wiping his eyes. The tournament was over for him. But did that really mean his search of Mishima was over? He looked at the ground for a second as he thought. Just because he wasn't going to fight anymore, did that necessarily mean he had to pack his bags and go home, to really say 'better luck next year'? He didn't think so.

"Stand up." he muttered, cocking his head towards Hwoarang who just nodded and got to his feet, eyes on Leo as he walked towards him.

Leo placed his hands on his shoulders before shrugging and kneeing Hwoarang in the crotch. Hwoarang yelped, grabbed his lower abdomen and fell forward, his head reclining on Leo's shoulder, "W-what the fuck..." he let out gasping.

He'd said it in Korean, but Leo guessed it had to be something along those lines, "Payback for all the shit you did to me." he pushed Hwoarang away, "The mood was getting too drab even for me, I had to fix it, you know?"

"Did you have to hit me THERE?!" Hwoarang spat, kneeling down to tend to his region.

"You were annoying, abusive and didn't care about my personal space but thanks, you know? I had fun." he shrugged before walking over to the little Chinese man under the umbrella, finding his stuff with him. So, he'd at least had the decency to get the fighters things from the helicopter before sending it off, eh? Leo hated him a little less, though he suddenly wondered when it was he even hated this unknown man. "What happens now?"

"You will be escorted home by helicopter." luckily, this little Chinese man understood and spoke English, "You're not to interfere with any of the other fighters and are not allowed to leave your home country without permission. As is regulation by the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Leo's lip twitched hearing that name. Mishima. But he knew that Kazuya wasn't apart of that world scandal. Instead, he was he current chairmen of the company the world saw as their savior; G-Corporation. That same corporation that his mother used to belong to. And that was where he would be headed next, "Alright..."

"I'll need your badge, phone and translator, please."

Leo pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and handed it over, "My I.D. was in the bag left behind at the Urban War Zone and my translator is broken...do you still want it?"

"Mmm, no, that's fine. What use is it if it is broken?" he answered before looking at Hwoarang who was haughtily walking up to them, "You've no time to chat. You're next opponent will be here soon." he looked back at Leo, "Follow me."

Leo nodded before bending down to pick up his stuff, the extra weight on his body immensely painful. He followed the man past Hwoarang who said something he couldn't understand out of the town. A helicopter pad was stationed there, apparently built just for the tournament. It was only about five minutes before Leo heard the sound of blades cutting through the air. A few minutes later, a helicopter landed on the pad, dropping off a fighter Leo didn't recognize.

"Better luck next year, loser." the American fighter said in his cocky voice.

Leo frowned, he was sure he wasn't a veteran fighter with that sort of look, "You won't last five seconds." Leo said before stepping into the copter and placing his stuff down. He watched the skinny man walk towards the town square. He'd better not last five seconds or Leo had the mind to force the pilot to shoot a rocket at them. As the copter took up into the air, Leo watched as the match started, still able to see them barley. Five seconds later, he leaned back against the wall and smirked. He was right.

- - -

Leo awoke slowly, every muscle in his body feeling extremely heavy and stiff. It was possible that he was in more pain now than he had been before. He groaned, rubbing his head before looking out of the copter into the dark sky. He glanced around before looking towards the pilot, standing and sitting beside him, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere over Spain."

"Spain?" Leo furrowed his brows, "Why are we over Spain? You've passed Germany."

"Because of all the new airspace laws, we have to take discrete routes. No worries, Mr. Leo, I'll have you in Germany by tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmm..." he looked down at the world below, barley able to see any lights below. He'd been asleep for a long time, it seemed. That wasn't good, he still need to figure out a way to get the pilot to take him back to Japan. He sighed and leaned back in the seat, "I wish I'd gotten Meena something." he said, half paying attention to himself.

"Like a souvenir?" the pilot asked.

Leo glanced at him, thinking to himself. How manipulative could he really be? He'd fine out, "Yeah...she loved foreign things. I was planning to get something in Japan, but I didn't have time..."

"Too bad." the man said.

Leo frowned, "Yeah...too bad."

"I don't know about Japan, but if this Meena likes foreign things...I need to refill soon, so we'll be stopping in Chiva. It's not Japanese, but it's something, right?" he looked over at Leo, "I'm technically not supposed to let you out of the copter but...you don't look like you'd do something stupid like try and run away, so I'll give ya an hour to shop around, how's that?"

"Really?" Leo asked, not faking his surprise, "That'd be great, thanks!"

Well, it wasn't Japan but it wasn't Germany, either. If he could ditch the pilot, he could find his own way to Japan, some how. He glanced over at the man who'd decided to be kind to him and felt a little bad. He was letting Leo go, and he had no idea. He'd surely lose his job, maybe more. He nodded to himself. If he'd ever met this man again, he'd give him a job, "Say, whats your name?"

"My name? I'm Thomas Ozawa, one of the many pilots for the Tekken tournaments. I've been doing this for two years now." he nodded.

"Thomas, huh? How soon are we landing?"

"In about an hour or so. No worries, you should go back and relax, you look pretty beat."

Leo bit his bottom lip, "Yeah...pretty beat." he repeated before sighing. He'd lost the tournament but that didn't mean he was going to lose to Kazuya. One way or another, Leo was going to find his way to Japan and into Mishima's line of vision. The moment he'd see that man, Leo knew he was going to let loose on him. It was just a matter of time.

He leaned back in the seat for a second before pushing himself up, every muscle in his body feeling like it would buckle under his own weight. He hated not being on the ground. At least there, he could walk around or do something else to loosen his body up. He knew it was going to be a pain escaping with this much tension in his joints.

He walked the three steps to the back bench of the copter and sat down, looking at his packaged belongings. He could feel it in the air, it was going to be hot when they landed. He didn't need to wear his leather jacket for a while, that was for sure. He patted the brown bag and sighed, he should have bought another duffel bag when he was in Asia. He made a mental note to buy one when they'd landed.

He scoffed to himself. How well he remembered things, it'd taken him a whole night to remember that he needed gauze for his thumb. And had it not taken him over thirty minutes to find his passport that had been in a place he'd searched twice before? No, this time he had to remember. Just like he had to remember the pilots name; Thomas Ozawa, apparently half Japanese.

Leo looked out the window once more, the land below him flowing past in a blue of colorless color. He wondered about the people who lived in the homes below, if they'd know anything about the struggle this group of men and women were doing in the dark shadows of the world. If those people working, cleaning, laughing, enjoy their limited freedom knew that there was a German boy who's blood was boiled for revenge. Revenge that had come so close yet seemed to slip between his thin fingers. Yes, it had slipped but he was not going to let it hit the ground and break, no. Instead, he'd somehow caught this fragile glass revenge on his foot and was attempting to kick it back up to his hand.

Whether he would be able to catch this fragile revenge without crushing it in between he was yet to know. There were so many details that he could over look, details that could ruin this last chance. His eyes closed, red and yellow lights seen beneath his black lids from the pressure of the blood running through his veins. He was thinking too much about this and yet he felt he wasn't thinking enough. This sort of mentality, he figured, is what drove people insane.

He rubbed his forehead roughly before dragging his hand down his face. He felt a bit warm, surely from being so tired for so long. He glanced out to the floor below and bit his lower lip in thought. Chiva, Spain, he believed was a bit North East from Buñol which bordered a main road through Spain. It had to be lucky that his father had taught him so many useful skills such as the geography of the world. He was sure he could find his way to Buñol within a matter of a day or two. He licked his dry lips, nodding to himself. He was lucky that he'd learned a bit of Spanish when he was younger from a previous trip to Spain, though that trip had been much more pleasant. He smiled to himself a bit as he remembered the many treks he'd made with his father to unknown places for unknown worldly treasures.

"Might want to hold onto something, Leo. We're going to have a bit of a strange landing." Thomas said, as he pointed to the street below.

Leo stood up and walked to the front, taking a seat before looking down to where he'd been indicated to. He furrowed his brows, one hand grasping the side of his seat as he turned to face Thomas, "We're going to land in the middle of the street?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough fuel to make it to the port in Chiva. This is Yatova, I hope you don't mind?" he asked before concentrating on landing the metal bird as safely as he could on the street that seemed barricaded in a large circle. So, the Zaibatsu had enough power on the world to make a port wherever it saw fit. It made Leo cringe just a bit at how disgusting that amount of power was.

"No, this is fine." he said. So, Yatova, eh? If he remembered correctly that was a bit South West from Buñol, a shorter distance than Chiva was to Buñol. Maybe it was good luck that'd made them land in this contented town. He felt a large jolt as the helicopter touched down, the blades beginning to stop as it began to rest in its new home for a few hours. He stood and walked towards the bench, picking up his belongs before looking back at Thomas who was also getting up, "An hour, right?" he asked.

"That's right, be back here in an hour or I'll come looking for you. Alright?"

"I understand…" He stepped down out of the copter looking back up at Thomas, "Thank you…" he said before turning to face the west where the street took him deeper into the town. He began to walk down the long street, a strange tingle running through his body with each step he took farther and farther away from the helicopter. A bit of guilt for lying and taking advantage of such a kind man, Leo knew this but it could not be helped.

He walked past many small buildings for quite some time on a street called Calle de Bernado Juan before giving up on guessing where he was. He sighed before building up some courage as he walked up to a balding man, "Perdone," he began, his face flushing a bit, "donde puedo…compra…un bolsa de desportes?"

The man looked at him with a very confused face before he smiled and chuckled a throaty laugh, patting Leo on the back, "It is eh, okay! It may be bad, pero I speak ingles, mijo!"

Leo sighed deeply, his face now completely red from thee sheer embarrassment of the butchering he'd done to this man's language. "Oh…" he smiled weakly, "I'm lost…and need a sports bag…"

"Ah, okay." his smile continued on, making Leo feel as though this man was a bit too happy, "Eh, I cannot show pero, I can say you where to go." he pointed behind him, "You want to go down, down, down," he said, indicating with his hand how far down he'd have to go, "until you cross de Soledad. Take eh right, and a few times up you find eh small shop. Etendido?"

Leo said the street in his head a few times before nodding, "I do, yes."

"Bueno! Heh, heh, so blonde and speaking español! When you get there, tell Fabricio that Olegario sent you, you get a good deal, si?"

Leo couldn't help but smile a bit, though drenched in embarrassment. "Right, I will. Thank you very much." Leo gave a small bow of his head before waving good bye as the man laughed aloud as though him meeting Leo was the highlight of his humdrum day. He walked on, a bit more lively now that he knew he was headed the right way.

As he walked, he zoned out just a bit, knowing where he was going yet very lost. It must have been the culture shock of being in so many different places in such a short time straining on his body. He rubbed his eyes still feeling a bit sleepy before yawning when he stopped and quickly turned around. He narrowed his eyes, looking back before shaking his head and continuing on. He must have pressed down too hard on his eyes because he'd thought he'd seen a pink haired rollerblading girl with metal wings….

"Ich muss verrückt sein…" he muttered to himself before continuing on, reaching the street sign that assured him he was at Soledad. He turned down to the right walking a bit quicker now as he had the uncanny feeling as though someone was watching him. Of course, a blonde, obviously white man walking through this town would draw some attention. Shaking off the feeling he searched for the little shop he'd been told to do so. There was only one little store that looked as though it sold sports bag though it seemed a bit…smaller then he'd expected. He walked in slowly, looking at all the random sports equipment that seemed to randomly be there. He found a bag that seemed big enough before picking it up and walking to the counter where a tall, thin man stood reading a newspaper. Placing the bag on the counter, he spoke, "Excuse me?"

The man looked up over the paper at him for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the news, "What?"

"I'd like to buy this…"

"So?" the man asked before shifting the paper a bit more upwards to read a lower article.

Leo frowned deeply, being treated in such a rude manor. He then remembered that'd he'd been told to mention the other man's name, "A man name Olegario told me to speak to a man named Fabricio.."

"Lega sent you?" the man said, putting his paper down before looking him over, "then welcome to my shop! Lega always did have good taste in women."

Leo backed up a bit, "Women?" he asked before shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm not a girl." he said before coughing into his fist.

"You're not? Could have fooled me…" Fabricio said, leaning to look at him more closely.

"Well, obviously." he snapped before patting the bag on the counter, "Can I just pay for this?"

"Mmm. Sure, you have currency?" he asked, returning to his previous state.

"If you mean Spanish money, I don't. But I have a card." he said, pulling his debit card out, sliding it across the counter.

"Credit?"

"Of course."

The man slid the card in the machine before handing it back. As the receipt printed, he looked out the window, rubbing his chin, "Aye, girls these days. Don't they know natural beauty is a god send?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, rather confused.

"That girl there." he cocked his head towards the window, "Why does she dye her hair such colors? You tell me. Want a bag?"

Leo turned slowly to glance out the window as Fabricio ripped the receipt, "No, thanks…" he answered lowly. He felt a lump in his throat when he laid his eyes on a girl leaning on the glass of the window, looking out towards the street. Her hair was a miraculous color of pink with a bit of lavender. This had been the girl he'd though he'd seen before….so, he hadn't imagined it…

He rubbed his forehead before unzipping the new duffle bag and tacking the brown packaging paper from inside of it out and stuffing his belongs into it, quickly zipping it up once more, "Mind if you toss these out?" he asked, meaning the paper before walking towards the door, "Thank you, Fabricio…"

"No problem, ten cuidado." he heard after him as he left the shop. He paused for a second to look at the girl against the glass before shaking his head and walking past her towards the high-way underpass. He knew now he hadn't imagined her hair but…he had to have imagined the metal wings, right? As he neared the shaded underpass, he thought he heard a strange swishing sound behind him. With each step, he tried to peer behind him to no avail, as he could not see directly behind him. He glanced back quickly before feeling rather shocked, making his steps seem a bit hard when he'd seen what that swishing sound had been. The pink haired girl was following him…and he hadn't imagined it..

As he walked on, he calmed down a bit. A pink haired girl with jets coming out of her back and calves couldn't possibly be the strangest thing he'd seen recently. After all, he'd just seen two bears, kangaroos, tin men and a living training dummy at the arena in Japan, hadn't he? This girl was nothing to be freaked out by.

Or so he'd thought before the girl whizzed by him, stopped in front of him, stared him down for a few seconds before jetting back behind him. He brushed it off as her being curious before she'd done it again, this time tilting her head at him and humming to herself before returning behind him. He frowned a bit. What was she doing?

"Would you stop following me!" Leo said after the pink haired girl whizzed around him for the fourth time, "I don't know who you are but knock it off and go play somewhere else!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" she asked before sliding in front of him and moving backwards, hands behind her back, "I'm Alisa, by the way….and I'm following you because, well, from what my scanner says, you're not supposed to be here anymore. You're supposed to be back in Germany for losing your tournament match."

He gritted his teeth, "Shut the hell up!" he snapped before walking around her. Why was it that every time he met someone…it was someone like this? Someone butting into his business for no apparent reason. Someone who didn't need to be involved. …had she said scanner?

Alisa frowned deeply to herself before jetting to his side, landing and beginning to walk beside him, "I'm sorry, Leo. I did not mean to offend you."

Leo pierced his lip for a few seconds as he walked under the pass, the shade feeling nice and cool against his skin compared to the heat of the sun. This girl, Alisa, did sound genuinely sorry for making him snap. He had snapped rather unfairly, he supposed as he sighed, "No, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Alisa, right? What are you doing here?"

Alisa seemed to cheer up immediately when he'd confronted her in a softer tone. She flashed him a big smile before walking beside him with her hands behind her back, "Lars sent me away for a while to talk with someone. I'm to meet up with him once more tomorrow. It's such a long wait that I grew bored and decided to explore this little town. …This is when I saw you. My scanner indicated that you had taken part in the Iron Fist tournament, and once I had seen that you were meant to be in Germany…well, I was curious…"

Leo listened intently to her explanation. Alisa seemed nice enough, and obviously very honest. From the looks of it, Leo concluded that she was indeed an android, or cyborg. Top quality and very high tech at that, obviously the work of a genius. He nodded, "Yes, I'd forfeited my match…I would have lost anyway. And…" he paused, glancing at her for a second, "I am not going back to Germany. Not until I finish what I joined to tournament to do. I cannot explain it all to you because I've just met you and I hope you can understand my reasoning…what will you do? Knowing that I'm …defying the Zaibatsu?"

Alisa tapped her bottom lip before nodding with a smile, "I can tell you're a kind person at heart, Mr. Kliesen, and I can tell you are passionate about what it you are trying to do." she chuckled lightly into her fingers, "But you should know, I am not a part of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Quite the opposite it seems…so, do not worry, I will not sell you out."

Leo felt that he could trust her somehow. Maybe it was just how polite she really was that made him feel a bit comfortable around. Her presence was something to behold, it seemed. "Thank you, Alisa….while I'm at it…I was wondering if you knew the way to Buñol? I'd like to get there…I'd ask my self but that translator the Zaibatsu gave me…well, I broke it."

"You broke it? May I see it?" she asked, tilting her head, "I may be able to fix it, as it is a simple mechanizim." before she continued she smiled and hopped a bit, "Oh, Leo, excuse my odd self-interruption but this is the first time I've spoken English since I've awoken! Lars, you see, speaks Japanese so I have spoken nothing but Japanese. I'm curious the try out the rest of my installed languages sometime soon! Meeting you, I'm glad!"

Leo raised a brow at the rather frank speech Alisa had made. He laughed lightly before pulling the translator from his pocket, handing it to her, "You're welcome? Here you are…though I don't know if you can really fix it. I got it wet, you see-" he stopped himself when Alisa took the small thing and began to take it apart, a strange laser like tool coming from her right index finger. He watched her for the few seconds that it took before she handed it back to him

"Please try it. From here on, I will speak in Japanese to test that it is fixed properly."

"Um…alright." he placed the translator into his ear, pressing it until he found the English option, "Seems to at least work thus far…"

"I'm glad! Now…can you understand me?" she asked, her hands on her chest.

He smiled, nodding, "Yes, Alisa, it works! You're amazing! I can hardly believe, wie genial!"

She chuckled, "Thank you! Such praise for something so simple!" she nodded before looking forward, swinging her arms a bit, "Now, you said you'd like to go to Buñol, correct?"

"Yes, do you know the way?" he asked, shifting the bag onto his other shoulder.

"I cannot leave this town but I can take you to the rode that leads straight to your desired destination. Take my hand." she held her hand out to him.

"Really? How wonderful, it will save me so much time!" he smiled, honestly excited. He had wanted to be out of the town before Thomas began to looking for him. His lucked seemed to be astounding this day. He grabbed her hand slowly, "But why must I - GAH!"

The second his hand had met hers, Alisa began to fly at a rapid speed through the town, holding onto a completely scared Leo. He had barley thought to hold tightly onto his bag, Alisa making sure she would certainly not drop him as they served past buildings and between cars. The wind beating against his face, stinging his eyes so that he had to close them, made him feel light headed as he tried to breath evenly at the speed they were flying.

He felt a sort of euphoria when they suddenly stopped, Alisa setting him on his feet. As he tried to realign his center of gravity, he let his bag fall to the ground, toppling a bit. "Mein Gott…."

"This road here," Alisa began as though nothing had happened, "if you follow it, Mr. Kliesen, it will lead you straight to Buñol." she smiled, "I hear it is around the time of La Tomatina. Maybe you will be lucky and be caught in it!" she giggled before looking around, "I should not stay in such an open place for long….I wish you well, Leo. Good bye!" she waved at him before hovering and jetting back towards the town.

"Bye….and thanks…" he let out in a gasp before letting himself fall to the floor, "Ugh…maybe I was better off walking…" closing his eyes, he shook his head for a few seconds before slowly moving to get up. He looked around, curious and slightly worried that someone had seen Alisa jet him here. If someone had, he was sure that the Zaibatsu would catch wind of it.

He frowned to himself. Did he think himself so grand that the Zaibatsu would be so desperate to stop him? It made him feel a bit odd to think that he was the center of that attention. The only attention he wanted was from Mishima Kazuya and that was a ways off. He leaned over and picked up his duffle bag, placing it on the shoulder that would not put extra weight on his twisted ankle. He looked out on the road he'd been placed on in the direction Alisa had pointed him in. This was the road to the beginning of his revenge, paved before him in Spain.

Running a hand through his hair, he began to walk down the side of the road, each step feeling heavy. Walking under the hot sun, he wondered when it had become day. The change had been so rapid, he felt a bit light headed. He was sure half of it was Alisa's fault, but the sudden change from dark to light was slightly confusing to him. He was sure he was feeling the insets of jetlag. Brushing the thoughts aside, he walked onward, each step filled with his determination.

Yes, he was exhausted. He felt that the trip between Yatova and Buñol would take forever at the rate his legs were taking him. The sun beginning to beat down on his head, neck and shoulders did not make the trip much easier. He was sure all this walking was not going to be good for his ankle. He knew that he should have bought water for him to drink and replenish all that he'd lost in the last few days but he hadn't thought about it, his mind too focused on escaping back to Japan. By the end of the day, he figured he would be more than delirious.

He closed his eyes and walked on, this stretch of road being pretty straight. He'd given up on sticking his broken thumb out at passing cars by now, each just honking at him as they went along. What was it with foreign countries and the way they treated foreigners? He shook that conundrum from his head when he opened his eyes, glancing behind him. He wasn't sure but he thought he'd heart foot steeps. He glanced back and raised a brow. A man was walking behind him.

He couldn't see him very well, for he was still a bit behind him, but he could faintly hear his foot steps, mainly because they were so evenly set and rather stomped. As if he was marching. He looked forward again, shaking this man off as just another person traveling down the same road he was. It wasn't suspicious that someone would be traveling behind him. It happened everyday. People needed to go places, even if they had to walk.

So, why did he feel so suspicious?

Maybe he was just paranoid that he was being followed. After all, it wasn't that long ago that Alisa had been stalking him. Maybe this was another person who'd recognized him as a tournament participant. He shuddered. Did he really want to be brought into another fight right now? No, he didn't. If this stranger wanted to fight, he would have to look elsewhere. He nodded to himself as he looked up.

"What the hell!" he said aloud when he found himself walking behind the stranger. When had he'd caught up? Hadn't he been a good distance behind him? He felt eerie as he walked behind this uniformed man with black hair. He glanced at his feet and nodded, so he was marching. Why was he marching?! And WHERE was he marching?

Leo was absolutely flabbergasted. This day he would forever remember as the strangest day of his life. Regardless of that feeling, he was curious. Stepping up his pace so that he was beside this man, he peeked up at the taller person and spoke, "Excuse me?"

The man stopped, turned and looked down at him for a second before continuing on. Leo stood completely still, frozen. His pale face, black hair, gray eyes and scarred face mixed with that stare had sent a chill down his body. He wondered if this was the sort of stare Medusa had because he certainly felt like he'd been turned to stone.

After a moment more he shivered and gasped as if he'd been doused by cold water. Utterly confused, yet completely aware, he followed after this man, catching up to him once more. "Excuse me, where are you going?" he asked.

The man seemed to ignore him, marching on as though Leo was not even there. Leo frowned. He did not like to be ignored but felt he could talk all day and never have this man interrupt him. Maybe …he supposed, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. A person who would seemingly listen to everything you said. Maybe he could unload on him. It was worth a try. At least, it would make the walk much more enjoy able.

"Well, you see…" he began, pausing to see if the man reacted. When he didn't, he continued, "I'm running away from the Mishima Zaibatsu. I know you know who they are. Or, at least I'm guessing you do. You're a solider, right? From what country? It's fine, you don't have to answer. Anyway, I kinda forfeited my match in the Iron Fist Tournament against a Korean man named Hwoarang. You might not know about this tournament but lets just say it isn't a walk in the park. I was doing good up until I met this idiot. I swear I've never met a more annoying person in my life! I mean, we got stuck in some little town in China for a day and a half. It was terrible. He kept abusing me and then got me completely drunk. I think he was trying to handicap me. Which, he did. At least, I want to say he did. By the time we fought, I was already pretty beat up so I guess I can't blame him completely. Though, I want to, I can't really hate him. No, I take that back. I hate him. Anyway, I technically lost the match so the Zaibatsu was going to fly me back to Germany. I'm German by the way, even if I speak English. I just think this language is more proper to use in other countries since it seems to be so universal. Anyway, the pilot stopped in Yatova for a while to refuel and let me shop around for an hour. I feel a bit bad because I'm sure by know he knows I'm long gone. I hope he doesn't get fired but he just wouldn't understand. I can't return to Germany. Not now, not after I've come this far. I'm trying to head back to Japan, you see, so I can find a man. This man…murdered my mother… and I just can't forgive him. Especially when he seems to act as though he did nothing wrong! The world see's him as a hero but their blind to what he really is. He's a monster and I plan to end his life. I know that when you seek revenge you're meant to dig two graves, but I don't care. I'll gladly cut Kazuya Mishima in half and fill both graves. Just thinking about him gets my blood boiling. It makes me sick. Well,…anyway, that's why I'm traveling. I know a man in Buñol who owns a small plane and-" he stopped and turned around, his brows furrowed.

The man had stopped walking, staring at him as he moved his fingers along the scar across his lips. Leo wondered if he'd talked a bit too much, suddenly feeling scared, the hair rising on the back of his head. For some reason, he felt this man was very dangerous. Maybe so much that he would have no trouble killing him and burying him here. He felt himself grow pale, trying to think of something less scary. "I'm sorry if I talked too much…" he began. He would have continued his apology if the man had not cocked his head and turned to the left, crossing the road.

He stared after him, wondering what he as doing. Had he offended him so much that he was going to walk on the other side of the street? No, it didn't seem that way. The man stopped in the middle of the road and turned back around, cocking his head again. Leo suddenly realized that the man was gesturing in him to follow. He nodded quickly, walking after him, not wanting to upset this very scary stranger who his name tag stated was Dragunov.

As he followed Dagunov, Leo felt very unsure. Where was he leading him? He paled again as he thought this over. Maybe he was leading him off the road to dispose of him where no one would find him. He gulped as they began to pass greenery, the road becoming farther an farther from view. He began to breath rather staggered, feeling that he might just hyperventilate. His mind thought quick, thinking of ways to escape. His pistol on his leg only carried three shots. He'd fired one in the cemetery so he only had two left. Dragunov seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't even be phased by two bullets. He had his flare gun but what good would that do against a man like this?

He could defend himself for a while but his body was already near its breaking point. And without any water, he'd probably pass out in mid-flee. He felt himself grow red in the face, a swell of tears coming to his eyes. He'd never felt so doomed in his life. He wanted to cry but he was sure that would only make his future serial killer kill him quicker. He rubbed his eyes quickly when he bumped into something hard.

Stepping back, he noticed that he'd bumped into Dragunov's back and inwardly screamed bloody murder. Why had he stopped so suddenly? Was this spot surrounded by greenery to be his resting spot? He shook slightly, he wouldn't be able to get revenge for his mother. At least now he'd be reunited with his parents. Maybe death wasn't so bad. He'd finally get to see his mother and father together again.

He twitched slightly when he felt Dragunov turn and grasp his chin with his gloved hand, turning his face upwards. He pierced his lips, trying to look away from his cruel, cold stare. Yet, Leo suddenly noticed that his stare really wasn't so cruel and cold. He looked as though he was looking at him and inwardly asking why he was almost at tears. Confused, he furrowed his brows and was about to ask why he was stareing at him when suddenly Dragunov snapped his head to the right. Quickly, he shoved Leo to the ground and yelled, "Sluskatsya!"

-Chapter Nine: La Tomatina-

_He'd never seen such a crowded village before. There had to be over thirty thousand people squeezed into the small streets of Buñol. He was sure it was going to take forever to find Freddy, if he ever found him. Was the festival Alisa had been talking about this popular? He couldn't understand how pelting each other with rotten tomatoes was fun. _

_He glanced back towards the tall man who was following him and wondered if he should ask him if he knew his way around. After all, he was a Spaniard._

(E/A/N: I PROMISE to TRY and never write a chapter this long again. Cheers!)


End file.
